The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Link and the Unknown Power
by Keyaki
Summary: A Legend of Zelda fan fiction story that takes place a few months after the end of Twilight Princess. As Link, the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses enjoys a bit of rest and recuperation from saving both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, he is thrown into a spiral of events throwing him into another quest of rescue that will connect Link to events of the past to finally destroy an old foe.
1. Chapter 1-A Foul Wind

Though the Hyrule Historia has revealed the official timeline of the game, I've created a "fictional" timeline specifically for this story, as you'll see below, that shows how the past events have led up to the moments in the story.

Any kind of critiques and comments would be GREATLY appreciated.

Minish Cap→ Four Sword → Ocarina of Time →Majora's Mask → Four Sword Adventure → A Link to the Past →Twilight Princess

* * *

_"...I'm coming for...YOU!"_

A dark figure with red eyes with a peculiar sword lunges forward and Link wakes up with a yelp, his face drenched in sweat. Link finds himself in his tree house in Ordon Village, he looks around but no one is in the house besides him. Soon he hears his friend Fado call his name form outsides. Beckoning Link to the ranch to help herd his Ordon Goats with the help of Epona. Link mounts Epona and rides into the Ordon Ranch and begins to herd the sheep. Soon Link begins to develop a slight headache. Nausea starts to develop and Link eventually loses his motor skills and an Ordon Goat accidentally crashes to him knocking him off Epona and falls unconscious. He later wakes up in Rusl and Uli's house with Colin moistening his forehead with a warm and wet cloth. Fado is also there apologizing for what happened. Link shows him that it wasn't his fault. Colin and Rusl both ask what happened but Link doesn't know.

That night, as Link was half asleep, he hears a loud scream. He runs out of his house and into the village into a massive rainstorm and discovers that the Mayor's house has been struck by lightning and has caught on fire. Without thinking, Link immediately rushes inside and finds Illa and her leg caught under a burning branch. Link lunges at Illa and removes the branch, picks up Illa in his arms and sprints out of the house right before it collapses. Outside Illa is relieved to see that her father has made out fine, being saved by Rusl and Colin. Mayor asks Link if he will take Illa to the Ordon Spring to heal her leg. Link, still hold Illa in his arms walks to Ordon Spring. Link sets her down in the water of the spring and washes her leg in the mystical water. Illa beings to thank him "_When I was in that burning house, that last thing that thought was whether I would be able to see your face again, Link _", Illa says as her eyes fills with tear.  
Link creates a smile as his eyes tear up as well. Both Illa and Link move closer to each, appearing to about to have their first kiss... when suddenly...

Black lighting descends upon on the spring, the Great Fairy appears screaming in great pain and agony then she disappears. A dark spiraling vortex takes form in the sky and ominous wind blows through the area blowing Illa, the Ordon villagers away into the night sky and destroys the rest of Ordon Province. Then, Ordona appears lying over in the spring wounded "_Link...Hero..._"

That's all that leaves Ordona's mouth before a blinding light flashes. Link finds himself in a gray atmosphere and hears a familiar voice calling to Link from the Twilight Realm; asking for his help.

"_Link!...Link!...Please!...Help!...Help! Us! Its Midna!_"

"_If you don't do something, the 2 worlds will combine! Help! Please!_"

"_Ordon...was the last!_"

Link tries to reach out, but then finds himself back in what used to be the Spirit Spring, but dried up. The trees were nothing but barren branches and all of the fairies of the spring are on the ground, dead. Link then realizes he's back in his Hero's Clothes and has his Hero's Shield. Link races to Hyrule Caste Town, to find it on fire. He ventures into the castle to find the now Queen Zelda with a despaired expression on her face. "_Link...the Great Fairies of the Springs...they're gone!_

The same ominous wind blows through the city but with more destructive force than in Ordona, destroying the tower but Link catches Zelda giving her one last chance to give one final message before she is finally blown away. "_Please..! You must get to the Arbiter's Ground…! Find the new Queen of the Twilight Realm!_"

That's the last thing Link hears, before she is blown away.

Before he does, Link immediately heads to Kakariko Village. The village is destroyed, all of the houses are demolished and the Spirit Spring is in the same condition as the Spirit Spring in Ordona. Link fortunately finds all of the inhabitants of Kakariko and all the Gorons with a few Zoras in the shelter under Renaldo's sanctuary.

"_Brother! You're Alright!_

Says Darbus

"_Thank the goddesses you're alright."_

Renaldo expresses with a sigh of relief.

"_There is a plague spreading all over Hyrule!_"

"_Yes, I believe so._"

Says one of the Goron Elders.

_"Link, a few days ago I saw a dark, ghostly standing in front of the Spirit Spring that looked just like you with a black bow and arrow. The figure fired a black arrow at the Great Fairy in the spring. When the arrow hit the spring, the fairy was destroyed. I thought it was you, Link but then I realized that it would never be you as you are the descendant of the Hero of Legend plus, when the Great Fairy was destroyed the dark figure disappeared."_

They all gasp but they all know that Link would never do something as evil as that.

"_What...What about Lanayru Province? The Zora's Domain? _Renaldo asks.

"_I'm afraid that the same thing has happened to that Province._"

The Elder says

"_Brother...Please go find what happened to the Zora's Domain._"


	2. Chapter 2-Return to the Twilight

Link makes his way to the Upper Zora River, where he finds it dried up and the climate has dropped lower than usual. As he ventures into Zora's Domain, he finds it completely frozen over same condition as it was, when it was engulfed in Twilight.

"_Ahhhh!_"

Link hears a scream of pain and desperation coming from the throne room. As Link climbs into the throne room, he sees poor Prince Ralis sitting in agony on the throne, his body slowly being covered in ice.

"_Link...Please...the Zora's Domain...frozen...Your...Shadow..._"

That was all that Prince Ralis could say before he was completely frozen over. Finally Link decides to go to the Mirror Chamber in the Arbiter's Grounds, even though he knew that the Twilight Mirror was destroyed after Link saved the Twilight Realm. When he enters the Mirror Chamber, he slowly walks up to the huge stone slab when the ground beings to shake and a glowing white portal tears open in the middle of the slab and Link gets sucked in.

Link finds himself back in the Twilight Realm, but in a different area than before. He appears in a field with black grass with white specks of light ascending from the ground. Upon even more inspection of his surroundings he finds himself at the base of a huge, towering volcano with black and white fire spewing from it with a large mountain trail spiraling all the way to the top. Without a sword, Link cautiously climbs to the top of the mountain, but when he almost reaches the top, the ground begins to rumble and the volcano erupts more ferociously and hears a loud roar. Soon, a large black dragon/scorpio creature and lunges at Link, blowing him off the mountain. Link finds himself falling in a dark abyss, then in front of him he saw a small light "_Reach Out…!Please you must reach out and grab the sword!_"

Link extended his right arm and closed his eyes and touched the light. When Link recovers he finds himself in another location. Under a black tree with glowing black and white leaves. In his hand he held the Four Sword.

"_Hello...Hero..._"

A small, black and white fairy with black insect-like wings was fluttering over Link's body.

"_You're the Hero who saved our poor realm from the Twilight Usurper, am I wrong?_"

Link nodes.

"_Link...am I correct?_"

Link nodes again.

"_I'm sure you've already seen what has happened to your realm and our realm_. _You must get the sword of Evil's Bane back, the Master Sword! You have to get it back! It is the only way to save both our realms, your other side is trying to destroy both realms, please."_

"_Let me explain, After you destroyed the evil Zant along with the help of our new queen Midna, our Twilight Realm was living in an era of peace...until one day...a dark figure in the same shape as yourself appeared and attack the Twilight Realm, warping us away from our home in a black gale, including Queen Midna. I almost was blown away too but I was luckily able to escape with the help of our Queen, she told me to go find the Hero. You._"

"_The sword the you're holding, I believe its called the Four Sword. The guardian deities of the Twilight Realm must've sent you the sword to aid you. It may have some similarity to the Master Sword. That is why we need to find it, we must find some way back to the Sacred Grove, retrieve the Master Sword and destroy your other side in order to save both realms, Please, will you help us?_"

Link nodes his head in confidence


	3. Chapter 3-The Twilight Volcano

Link along with the Twilight Fairy, ventures to the same spiraling volcano, this time the volcano appearing larger than before. As they both hiked up the spiral path, the trail started to crumble and fall apart behind him, they both started to sprint up the path and when he made it to the summit, he peered down into the lava engulfed hole and then he looked behind him and saw that the path was completely gone, he lost his balance and they both fell into the hole.

Link awakens, still falling into the heart of the volcano. All he could see were geysers of black and white lava, and then in the center he saw a large pool of lava where in the middle a portal appeared and pulled Link in.

The next thing Link knew, he found himself in an Egyptian temple-like temple with streams of black and white lava mixed with white sand. "_This must be the Black Fire Temple_" The same fairy that help Link recover appeared by his side.

"_We must find the treasure inside and then find the master of the Temple. Once we destroy the master we will be able to stop the abnormality of the Twilight Volcano, its not always as active as it is now_."

Link understood and proceeded forward, the monsters he encountered looked like the familiar Twilight Monsters he has seen before. Though some were new. Some of the new monsters were the Twilight Gohma, Twilight Claw and the Twilight Saran. The further down Link traveled the more of these monsters he encountered and defeated, once Link hit the fourth room of the dungeon, Link entered a dark arena that quickly started to fill with black and white lava and the in the center of the arena a dark figure that looked reptilian-like monster with black medium-sized wings, a large axe and an axe attached to his tail, and 8 eyes. With a snarl, the Twilight Dinalfos lunged at Link and Link understood that he had to defeat the monster before the arena was completely filled with lava. It was a grueling fight, the Twilight Dinalfos was faster than the Light World Dinalfos and more armored. Soon Link found a way. Link realized that every time that the Twilight Dinalfos flew into the air, it left itself wide open, so when the Twilight Dinalfos descended upon Link, Link parried its axe by blocking it with his shield, knocking it out of the monster's hand and stunning it. Link finally finished it off by unleashing a Jump Strike attack, sending it spiraling into the lava.

Soon the lava stopped pouring into the room and a white chest appeared, Link opened it and obtain a new weapon.

"_That's the Twilight Claw! There are some obstacles that you should be able to traverse with that item_", the Twilight Fairy said.

Link understood well and equipped the gauntlet of the item onto his right arm. Link then continued further down the dungeon, once Link reached the bottom, the heat intensified instantly as he entered the final room. It was dark and quiet, all Link could hear was his own foot-steps until he looked up. He saw 16 eyes upon the black ceiling, then he saw what it seemed his segmented body glow in black and white lava along with four stinger-like legs. The figure jumped down causing many small fissures along the ground. It was the same monster that attacked Link the first time he traversed the volcano.

It was a dragon with four large-segmented for legs and a large stinger for a tail and 4 eyes.

All Link could do was gasp...


	4. Chapter 4-Burning Twilight

Link quickly regained his composure and began to run towards the monster.

"_That's the Twilight Dragion!_" the Twilight Fairy said.

The Dragion reared back its head as Link closed in on it and slammed its head onto the floor, the shock knocked Link back but he quickly recovered. Link then tried to grapple black horns on its head with his new weapon but the Dragion's stinger tail lunged forward from behind and nearly struck Link.

The Dragion lifted up his head again and a large flame bellowed from its mouth. Acting quickly, Link targeted a large, round target just above monster and fired his Twilight Claw at the target it and Link was pulled to the ceiling and avoided the flame. Link fell and landed right on the back of the Dragion, the monster started to thrash around ferociously and Link was thrown off, but Link was able to spot a white scar on its back as he was thrown off. Link softly landed and rolled to recover himself.

"_Did you see that scar? Link, that must be the Dragion's weak spot...but...how are we gonna get to it?_" the Twilight Fairy queried.

Link immediately developed a plan. He realized that the Dragion effortlessly protected its scar with its stinger-like tail. If he was to disable its tail, then maybe he would be able to get to its weak spot. When the Twilight Dragion began to blow a blast of fire from its mouth, Link jumped to the side and rolled near the back of the Dragion and fired his Twilight Claw at the Dragion's tail. The monster's tail was yanked towards Link and the Dragion was pulled off its feet and was stunned. Link then pulled out his Four Sword and slashed at the monster's vulnerable tail. After 2 combos the Dragion sprang up. The fight continued for another round until the Link finally destroyed the Dragion's segmented tail. Then Link proceeded to get to the monster's scar on its back. Link positioned himself to the front of Dragion and when the Dragion reared its head back, Link quickly fired the Twilight Claw at the monster's horn and the Dragion was yanked towards Link and fell to the ground hard. The Link fired the Twilight Claw to the target on the ceiling and Link landed on the back of the Dragion with the Four Sword in the Dragion's scar.

The Dragion roared loudly, thrashing about aimlessly and wildly around the arena, and then it ran into the center of the arena and roared high to the ceiling. Its body cracked and white light shined through the cracks. Then it exploded. A small black crystal, shrouded in a gray aura appeared and floated towards Link.

"_That looks like the Twilight Crest of Rage!_" said the fairy.


	5. Chapter 5- The Twilight Forest

Then Link was surrounded by a vertical portal and disappeared. Link opened his eyes and found himself floating in a dark area with stars and in front of him was a purple crystal with black chains along with another purple crystals in black chains. Then suddenly, the chains broke and a white aura floated towards Link.

"_Accomplished Hero. Thank you for freeing me. My name Sola. I am on of the 2 deities who created and watch over the Realm of Twilight. I was sealed away by your dark self. The crest that you just received was an evil mutation of our Sol created by your dark self. When the darker side placed this seal on me and my brother. He declared his name: Shadow Link. _"

"_Oh Hero who has already saved the Light. You must free my brother. Only then will you be able to return to your world of Light and defeat your shadow self. The next Twilight Crest is hidden in a dark forest, in the inverted tree ._"

"_...But beware...he holds the opposite of the Goddesses'..._"

Link appears in a field in the Twilight Realm, dazed but understood what has happened.

"_Oh out of all this chaos, I forgot to tell you my name._" said the Twilight Fairy.

"_Alel, that is my name!_ _Well, you heard the Goddess, we must find the other Twilight Crest and free her brother so you can return! C'mon, lets head west! To the dark forest the Goddess spoke of!_"

Link, treks west. He and Alel. Until they came across a peculiar wooded cave. As they were walking through it, Link suddenly collapses.

"_Link! What's wrong!?_" shouts Alel worried.

. Link body soon gets cover in a black aura and the dark figure changes shape into a 4-legged figure. Link emerges in his Divine Beast form.

"_Ah! The Divine Beast!_" "_You truly are our savior!_"

Wolf Link and Alel continued through the cave until the re-emerged in a dark forest with black trees with glowing black and white leaves. The whole forest was raining with black and white crystal fragments.

"_These are the same types of crystals seen in the Twilight Palace, I see this is why you've changed._"

Wolf Link and Alel wander through the forest but as they venture throughout the forest, Wolf Link begins to see visions of small figures that seemed to look like small children in small, green, leaf-like clothing . And in front of him he sees a girl with green hair in the same green clothing give a shorter boy with blonde hair being given a small object.

"_Whoa!_" Wolf Link comes to, and finds himself standing over a large hole with large black roots spiking upwards. "_This must be the upside down tree, Sola the Goddess of the Twilight Realm mentioned._"

Wolf Link and Alel gaze down into the hole, then suddenly a swirling light appeared deep in the hole and gusts of wind blew from within the hole as if like a vacuum, making Wolf Link and Alel involuntarily moving closer to the hole until ultimately being sucked in.


	6. Chapter 6-The Illusion Castle

As Wolf Link and Alel we're falling in the darkness of the hole, strange bubbles started to appear from deeper in the hole. More and more started to rise up and eventually Wolf Link began to experience a strange phenomenon, the same type of event that happened while he was in the Twilight Forest. This time, Wolf Link experienced a vision of a bluish, white big figure with fish-like appendages, wearing what appeared to be a red cape and crown. Beside it was another similar figure, except a lot shorter giving the same short, blonde haired figure, who was seen earlier, a strange object that looked like a 3-pronged object with 3 blue spheres.

When Wolf Link finally regained his composure, he and Alel appeared in what seemed to be some sort-of pocket dimension in the shape of a large water droplet, strangely as Wolf Link and Alel were swimming through the dimension, even though it was infinitely full of water, Wolf Link was able to breathe.

Later, Link and Alel came across something odd in the center of the dimension. It appeared to be a very long, segmented, tunnel-like structure with spikes all over. But once Wolf Link and Alel made it to the front of the structure, it revealed not to be some kind of tunnel like structure but some sort-of inert segmented centipede-like monster that had a mouth-inside- a mouth with a pair of large pincers coming out of it's inner mouth. The strangest thing was, that it seemed like the monster was wearing some kind of mask with 4 eyes in a diamond-shaped pattern.

"_What...is this...?_" says the Twilight Fairy

Before Link has time to say or think of anything, waters suddenly begins to rush into the gaping maw of the creature, sucking Wolf Link and Alel inside the monster's mouth as well. When Wolf Link and Alel soon opened their eyes they found themselves in yet another pocket dimension of the same shape, but much smaller. This time in the center of the dimension was a peculiar crystalline castle, yet when the couple swam up closer to the palace the image began to get hazy, as if it was an illusion.


	7. Chapter 7-The Shadow Knight

Wolf Link and Alel entered the illusionary, crystalline castle. When they finally arrived inside, they appeared in a room that appeared to have endless moving streams of black and white sand. The room also appeared to have a dreadful sensation. Dark spikes were coming out of the ground and coming down from the ceiling as well.

"_Link...I...I can feel as if there were spirits of despair and anguish all over the dungeon. I think this maybe the Shadow's Domain. This place, not only is it filled with sand that can suck you in if we wait for too long, but this place also seems to be a torture chamber!" _says the frightened Twilight Fairy.

Wolf Link quickly comforts her and makes the expression that everything will be alright. They begin to move forward. As they continue through the dungeon, Alel begins to wonder how if Wolf Link will be able to conquer the dungeon and rescue the second Twilight deity. Wolf Link again, tells her that everything will be fine and that they'll find a way. Eventually they enter a room without a floor. Nothing but an endless river of sand that filled the room. Wolf Link and Alel look towards and they see something odd slowly rise out of the sand. Red eyes gleamed from the pouring sand; then suddenly, the figure leaped out of the sand. The figure wore a black cloak that shrouded its entire body, only revealing what appeared to be a skeletal head with red glowing eyes. It then revealed a large red and black scythe in its right hand and a large red claw as his left hand. Its eyes landed on Wolf Link and Alel with obvious malicious intent.

"_Link! The Shadow Knight...but...how will you be able to defeat it in your current form?_


	8. Chapter 8- The prisoner of shadows

Wolf Link and Alel were glaring at the Shadow Knight, hesitant to move. But the Shadow Knight was different. It immediately attacked by firing a blast of black sand from its mouth, completely engulfing Wolf Link and Alel. Wolf Link and Alel emerged from under the pile of sand a few seconds later.

"_Link! How are we gonna defeat him!?_ Alel said, terrified.

Link started to dash toward the monster. He lunged in the air, baring its fangs and claw. Unfortunately, the Shadow Knight caught Link by the neck with its claws and tossed it aside with an evil laugh. It then tossed it's scythe at Wolf Link like a boomerang. Wolf Link just barely dodged its attack by flipping over it. The Shadow Knight then charged full force at Wolf Link with its claw straightened. Wolf Link jumped forward as well and somersaults over the monster. Wolf Link lands in back of the demon, he turns around and notices something. Wolf Link sees a red crystal wrapped in white chains in the Shadow Knight's back.

"_Link, that crystal! It must be it's heart!_"

Wolf Link immediately lashed out that the chains. The Shadow Knight, reeled back in a loud banshee-like scream of pain. Wolf Link quickly jumps back glaring at the anguishing monster, smiling triumphantly. Though, his expression only made the demon angry. The Shadow Knight quickly threw his scythe at Wolf Link followed by an enormous wave of sand. Wolf Link, recklessly leaped towards the attack and emerges through the wave of sand with the scythe in his mouth. The Shadow Knight then charges at Link with his claw and Wolf Link mimics him. Wolf Link dodges the Shadow Knight's attack at the last minute, darting behind his back and slashing at the Knight's red crystal. The Shadow Knight's dark cloak dissipated and Wolf Link didn't waste any more time. He lunges at the Shadow Link one last time with his claws digging into the chest of the Knight and his fangs on the red crystal. The crystal breaks apart in many fragments and the demon's body cracks apart, breaks down and dies.

The sand in the room begins to whip up and forms a big cyclone in the center of the room. The cyclone soon settles down and a white chest appears. Wolf Link opens the chest to finds what looks like a crystalline trident. The trident begins to shine expelling the twilight, Wolf Link begins to glow and his form begins to change. Link appears in his normal form with the Hylian Shield and the Four Sword in hand.

"_Link! Your back to normal...I...I had forgotten how handsome you were..._"

Link grabs the Crystal Trident and continues further in with Alel.

Link finally makes it to the center of the dungeon. But as they walk through the room, they find themselves in an arena of sand, suddenly the flow of sand under their feet begins to accelerate pulling Link and Alel with it. At the center there was a huge hole with the sand pouring in to it. Link immediately notices and fires his Twilight Claw at the ceiling pulling Alel and himself out of the sand. Then suddenly...they hear a loud roar and bright red eyes shine from under the sand. A huge explosion of sand engulfs the enter room. In the center stood a large figure. A large four-armed monsters with a mouth that opened in four parts and an inner mouth. Rows and rows of spiraling teeth in his mouth. The monster head was pouring out sand and it had a large scar on its forehead in-between it's 8 eyes. Lastly, it's body was covered in crystalline chains, as if bounded by them.

"_Link! Its the Shadow Incarnate!_" Alel stated, fear-stricken.

"_Even the Twilight Realm has laws and regulations. Long ago an evil man was arrested and imprisoned by Queen Midna. He was bounded by countless crystal chains and locked away forever. Enraged, the man allowed the dark side of the Twilight to possess him and it turned him an atrocious beast, Queen Midna had no choice but to kill him. Shadow Link must've resurrected him! If that thing frees itself..._"


	9. Chapter 9-The Second Crystal

Link quickly comforted her, and moved forward slowly.

The monster quickly lashed at Link with one of its claws. Link quickly dodged out of the way but he was caught off guard as the Shadow Incarnate quickly inhaled and unleashed a huge surge of black sand from his mouth. Link was quickly buried in the sand.

"_Link!_" Alel cried, un-sure of what to do.

Then suddenly, Link burst out of the large pile of black sand, in his Divine Beast form. Wolf Link then quickly dashes towards the monster with snarl, but is effortlessly swatted away. As Wolf Link recovers he noticed a red glow coming from the joints of the monsters arms. It was the same red crystal glow from the Twilight Knight.

"_Its the crystal from before! That must be where to strike!_"

Wolf Link immediately knew what to do. He dashed forward and the monster began to swing its arms again. But this time, Wolf Link evades and quickly jumped onto the monsters arms. He then quickly runs up the monster's arm, when he arrived at the crystal he quickly and relentlessly bites down hard. The red crystal then cracks and shatters. The monster's arm then quickly deteriorates into black sand. The Shadow Incarnate had 3 arms left.

"_Link, you did it! Just 3 more to go_"

The fight continued until the remaining arms were destroyed. Once Wolf Link destroyed the last arm, the fragments of the destroyed crystals began to rise and converged onto Wolf Link. Wolf Link then appeared as his original self once again.

"_You're back! Link, we need to end this fight before things get worse... the crystal chains! The chains that are bounding the monster back; if we can break them, the monster will fall to ground where you can deliver the strike._"

As he acknowledges Alel, Link immediately took out his Crystal Trident, somehow, immediately knowing how to break the chains. He carefully aimed at each of the chains and tossed the Trident. The Trident spun around towards the chains, severing each of them. The Trident then came back to Link like a boomerang. The monster's head came down hard. Link then walked slowly towards the head, when he heard a voice.

"_You...Link... you won't...you won't stop your darkness...no matter how hard you endeavor. Everything WILL be destroyed! _"

Link, enraged by what the monster had said, he fiercely drove the Crystal Trident into the monster's mouth. The monster's body began to crack severely and light shown through, its body then exploded. A black crystal appeared with a white aura floated towards Link

_" ...The Twilight Crest of Sorrow...!Link...I think we did it! We found the other crystal!"_

Link nodded in response. Immediately then same vertical portal appeared and took Link and Alel away. They appeared in the same dark area with stars. Suddenly another purple crystal surrounded in black chains appeared before them. The chains then broke and the crystal followed and a gray aura shown forward.

_" Accomplished Hero, thank you for saving me. My name is Luno. I am one of the 2 deities who created and watch over the Twilight Realm. I was sealed away by your dark self. The crest you've received was an evil mutation of our Sol created by your dark self. When the darker side sealed me and my sister away, he declared himself: Shadow Link._

Oh Hero who has already saved the Light. I thank you for saving us, now it is time for you to return to your world and destroy your dark self. But first...you must re-obtain...your sword...your Sword of Legend." 

_"Sword of Legend...does he mean...?"_

Before Alel could continue, Luno interrupted.

_" Now Go! Hurry! The sake of both worlds is in your hands...oh chosen Hero!"_


	10. Chapter 10-The Master Sword and Ocarina

Suddenly Link and Alel were plunged involuntarily into a white portal and Link fell unconscious. Link awoke to see himself and Alel in the middle of the Sacred Grove. As Link regained his footing, he notices to the shining glow of the Four Sword, as Link drew the sword he felt a strange sensation as his body started to vibrate and white line appear down Link's body. Suddenly Link's body split...into 4! A Red, Purple and Blue Link appeared from the original Link's body. Link somehow immediately understood the same with Alel.

"_I see, the Four Sword's power is to split the hero into four bodies, but apparently the darkness of the Twilight Realm, restricted the powers of the Four Sword_."

Link agreed.

Soon, a wind blew from the entrance of the Sacred Grove along with it came a voice:

"_Return...to the wooded Temple..."_

"_Link...did you feel that?" _Alel asked.

Link replied with a nod. Link then knew what the voice meant. Link and Alel then ventured out of the Sacred Grove and back into the Faron Woods and into the Forest Temple. Link still remembered his way to the final room. When Link and Alel made it to the final room where Link destroyed the Twilight Parasite, he looked down into the abysmal pool of water.

Suddenly a huge wave of water erupted, pulling both Link and Alel into the water. Link and Alel were sinking deeper and deeper and as they descended, bubbles began to appear just like when he was sinking in the upside-down tree; this time Link began to see visions in the bubbles of a the same short blonde- haired in green cloth figure but this time in-front of him was figure of green cloths and green hair of same size but this time a feminine.

The blonde-haired figure was being given a small brown item by the green-haired figure. Link then had another vision of the same 2 figures, but this time the blonde-haired being given a small gold and green crystal.

Soon Link regained his senses and eventually; he and Alel landed in a strange area with walls, ceilings, and floors completely made of vines. 

"_A strange dungeon..."_

Alel said, awe-struck. Link and Alel ventured through it. Strangely enough there weren't any monsters, until Link and Alel made it to the middle of the dungeon where the giant mass of vines on the floor began to come alive and move towards the center. The vines then rose up and formed a humanoid figure with four arms. Not even Alel knew what it was.

Link immediately knew what it was and quickly drew the Four Sword, causing Link to split into 4. The 4 Links then charged at the monster; quickly overwhelming the monster and defeating it when the four Links severed the monsters' arms and ultimately the four Links skewered the monster in the center. As the monster fell apart in the center revealed a blue, oval-shaped object with an opening and numerous holes and the Triforce symbol.

_"Ocarina of Time!"_ Alel said, excitedly.

_"I've heard the legends about it. Its said that it helped the Hero of Legend save Hyrule once before. Link, aren't you the reincarnated descendent of the Hero?"_

Link grabbed the Ocarina from the vines and began to play. Somehow the notes to the Song of Time appeared in Link's mind and has he played the Ocarina, all the vines then quickly disappeared, revealing a small pedestal with the same Triforce symbol. In the pedestal, stood a large sword with the Triforce symbol on the blade and a purple hilt and handle. Link knew what the sword was and so did Alel.

_"It's the sword Luno said...the Master Sword!"_

Link drew the sword and with a large surrounding column of blue light, Alel and Link disappeared from the dungeon and out of the Forest Temple.

"_Great! We have the Master Sword back! But...what next...?"_


	11. Chapter 11- The Twilight Insect

"_All of Hyrule is destroyed, maybe we should go and restore all of Hyrule and then maybe we'll be strong enough to defeat your shadow_." Link agreed.

_"Maybe we should start with Ordon Providence, we should try and restore the Light Spirit, Ordona_ ."

Link and Alel travel back to Ordon Providence; the entire providence still the same way it was before. Ordon woods, leafless and dead. The trees were gray and black. Link and Alel make it to the Ordon Spirit Spring. The spring was lifeless, dead fairies everywhere and completely void of water.

The Light Spirit, Ordona was lying, inert on the cold, hard ground; it's figure fading in and out. Link quickly ran up to Ordona and knelt down to it. Suddenly, the Triforce mark on his hand began to glow and Ordona was suddenly revived. Ordona slowly started to rise into the air.

_"Hero...thank you...you have saved me from your Shadow, now you must revive the fairies of Ordona. Go deeper into my spring and see the way to the despaired Great Fairy." _

Link and Alel then traversed further into the spring. Soon they found a small swirl of water, small portal. Link and Alel were drawn into it. Soon Link and Alel found themselves, in what appeared to be a darker version of the Cave of Ordeals.

_"It appears to be a Twilight parallel to the Cave of Ordeals in the Light World."_

Alel exclaimed. Familiar with the Cave of Ordeals, Link knew what he had to do. Link and Alel traverse through the Cave destroying 50 different types of Twilight monsters until reaching the final room where he and Alel encounter a large winged-insectoid monster radiating of black and white fire and black and white pollen pouring from its 4 black and white fluttering wings. It was clutching in between it's 8 legs was an unconscious naked, long green-haired woman. 

When Link and Alel arrived in the room the monster was just sound asleep fluttering it's wings, levitating and holding the woman, but then suddenly it's quickly opened it's one big black and white eye and began to flare it's large black pincers and white fangs, setting it's sights on Link and Alel.

_"Link! The Twilight Mothula!"_


	12. Chapter 12- The First Great Fairy

Link draws the Four Sword and the Master Sword but is alerted by Alel;

_"No Link! We have to free the woman first!"_

Link then re-sheathes the 2 swords and discovers that he still had the Twilight crystal Midna used to change Link's form into the Divine Beast. Link uses the crystal to transform into the Twilight Wolf form, Wolf Link. Wolf Link then lunges at the Twilight Mothula and latches onto its' legs and immediately begins to bite down hard at its' claws until all 8 of them broke away, the naked woman falls to the ground unconsciously. Wolf Link again tries to lunge at the Twilight Mothula but this time, he is swatted away by the Twilight Mothula's proboscis. It is then that Link decides that the Divine Beast form was no longer effective and instantly changes back to his Hylian form and draws the Four Sword and the Master Sword again. The Light of the Sols once again envelope the Master Sword, just like before.

As Link tries to attack the Twilight Mothula but the Twilight Mothula began to flap its wings faster and harder creating a gust of wind that made it hard for Link to maintain his footing. The Twilight Mothula immediately followed up by firing a bright, burning beam of fire from it's mouth. Thinking a bit too quickly, Link attempts to reflect the beam right back at the monster using the reflective surfaces of the Four Sword and the Master Sword. The beam touched the 2 swords and reflected right back at the Mothula, burning its body. Immediately the Twilight Mothula begins a dead-on rocket-propelled charge towards Link but Link responds by charging dead-on as well. Before they collided, Link quickly jumps up and somersaults over the monster with his 2 swords extended slashing right down the middle the monster's body, slicing it right in half. The Twilight Mothula explodes in a flash of black and white light and Link and Alel quickly turn to see the naked woman slowly begin to awaken and rise to her feet.

_" Hero Chosen by the Gods, I thank you for releasing me."_


	13. Chapter 13- The next Fairy

Link and Alel stood transfixed as the Great Fairy began to continue.

_" Please you must listen, your shadow has imprisoned all of the fairies of Hyrule and plunged the lands into darkness. Listen...we Fairies were created by the Three Goddess in order to aid and heal the people of Hyrule and of the world and to help maintain peace and tranquility for the world alongside with the Light Spirits."_

_"One day, a dark figure with the resemblance of you appeared and with an evil Shadow Arrow, wounded the Spirit of the Spring and pierced through my veil and sent me from the world of light into the Twilight imprisoning me into it's darkness, thus unsettling the peace in Hyrule and allow evil to reign."_

As Link and Alel began to understand, the Great Fairy continued.

_" Hero Chosen by the Gods, you must find the other the Spirit Springs and heal the Light Spirits and save the remaining Great Fairies that we might help break the seal of darkness over Hyrule and defeat your shadow."_

Link and Alel understood as they were then surrounded by a bright column of light and were found back in the Spirit Spring in Ordona. Link's first thought was to go to Ordon village but he knew it would be futile as the village would be destroyed and void of anyone, so he and Alel decided to make their way to the next Spirit Spring in the Faron Woods and to the Light Spirit of Faron. Link and Alel make their way to Faron Province to the Spirit Spring as they discover it in the same condition as the Spirit Spring in Ordona. He then sees the Light Spirit of Faron in the same manner as Ordona. Link proceeds to heal Faron in the same way as Ordona.

_"Hero...thank you...you have saved me from your Shadow, now you must revive the fairies of Ordona. Go deeper into my spring and you'll see the way to the despaired Great Fairy."_

Link and Alel then proceed deeper into the spring, eventually coming across a large black tree. Suddenly a large white glowing tear appears in the side of the tree and Link and Alel are then sucked into the light.

Link and Alel then find themselves in a very dark, black and white eerie complex like dungeon. With black and white bricks, walls and stairs. The walls were also covered in black and white vines as well.

_" Link this place...it's looks like a surreal mansion of some sort, could this be another Forest Temple ..."?_


	14. Chapter 14-The Twilight Witch

Link and Alel stood around in the Black Vine Dungeon, confused on what to do next.

_"This Temple...its nothing but moving black and white vines...what...should we do?"_

Link responded by turning into his Divine Beast: Twilight Wolf form and by using his senses, he moved forward. He knew exactly on where to go and what to do. 

Wolf Link and Alel traveled through the dungeon for some time but as they traveled deeper and deeper within the dungeon they noticed something peculiar... the dungeon was completely empty...there were absolutely no monsters...

As Wolf Link and Alel moved further through the dungeon, they started to hear a sound as if was cackling but it was soft. Wolf Link and Alel decided to follow the sound and it began to get louder and louder. Eventually the reached a large, spaced-out area. In the center of the room was a hole. All the vines on the floor of the room were all moving towards that hole. Suddenly, Wolf Link and Alel instantly became entrapped by the surrounding vines and were being pulled near the whole and were then pulled into the hole.

Wolf Link and Alel woke up to find themselves in a large arena made out of the vines and large tree-like pillars scattered around the arena. In the center of the arena they suddenly saw something odd. A large stream of what seemed to be white fire appeared and began to fly around, igniting the pillars around the arena. At the same time, another large stream appeared. This stream appeared to be ice, but it was black. The stream of black ice flew around freezing the blazing pillars. The 2 streams began to fly around each other and soon Wolf Link and Alel then heard a loud, feminine voice.

_"With my white fire, I shall burn you to your bone!"_

_"With my black ice, I shall freeze you to your soul!"_

Soon the 2 streams formed a glowing double helix and the helix glowed brighter and soon a black and white woman with black and white flaming hair holding two large black and white wands of white fire and black ice appeared.

Wolf Link quickly transformed back to his Hylian form and drew his Four Sword and Master Sword as Alel yelled:

_"Twilight Witch: Twinrova!"_

With just a loud cackle Twinrova's eyes glowed black in one eye and white in the other and attacked Link and Alel by firing a blast of white fire. Without a shield to defend, Link hesitated but then reacted by blocking the blast of fire with his 2 crossed swords and swung the blast of fire away, hitting a frozen pillar. Without a way to combat Twinrova, all Link could think of was to keeping dodging the witch and deflecting her black ice and white fire blasts. As the fight continued, the arena was being frozen and ignited constantly making the vines of the arena erode.

But soon as Link continued to deflect the blasts, he began to notice that both his Master Sword and Four Sword were glowing black and white.

_"Link! Your swords are glowing! It seems as if their absorbing Twinrova's power, maybe you can use her power against her..."_

That was when Link got the idea. He jumped towards Twinrova and the witch fired 2 blasts of white fire and black ice. He blocked the blasts with his swords and instead of deflecting the blasts, he stood his ground and the swords fully absorbed the fire and ice.

Link felt the power coursing through to 2 swords and he then leaped forward towards Twinrova, taking advantage of the Twilight Witch's confusion and surprise Link spun around in the air unleashing huge crescent-shaped waves of white fire and black ice.

The blast wave instantly flash froze and incinerated Twinrova injuring her severely. She fell to the ground hard; her body halfway covered in black ice and white fire and in constant pain.

_"You...won't...succeed. My master...will become one with you...and destroy this...world"_

Twinrova said as she breathed her last breath. Link filled with rage then impaled the witch with both of his swords and with a loud scream, the Twilight Witch exploded in a flash of black light.

The black light then revealed a large, naked green-haired women, same as before.

The women opened her eyes and Link and Alel were then surrounded by a ring of light and disappeared. They then reappeared in the Faron Spirit Spring.

_"Hero Chosen by the Gods, I thank you for releasing me."_

_"As you already know of the plight currently happening, you must find the remaining Spirit Springs and heal the Light Spirits and save the remaining Great Fairies that we might help break the seal of darkness over Hyrule and defeat your evil self."_


	15. Chapter 15-The Phantom Attacker

Link and Alel began to proceed to the next Spirit Spring in Eldin Province. The entire province was bathed in Twilight and Hyrule Field was void of life; even the Twilight monsters Link faced before were gone. They soon arrived at the gate:

_"That's the gate to Kakariko Village, right?"_

Link responded by walking towards the gate, but before he could attempt to enter the town, Link was violently thrown back by an un-seen force and fell hard to the ground.

_"LINK! Alright you okay?!"_

Link recovered and was able to get up. He walked slowly towards the gate again. He raised his hand and noticed that there was an invisible wall of some kind in front of him.

_"Its...some kind of barrier...does that mean we can't get to the village...?"_

Link quickly drew both his Master Sword and Four Sword and began to viciously assault the barrier with an endless onslaught of slashes from both swords, but to no avail. The barrier didn't break. Link's efforts didn't even leave a crack or fracture of any kind. Absolutely nothing.

_"...Nothing...What do we do now, Link...?"_

Angered but unwavering, Link transformed into his Twilight Wolf form and he and Alel proceeded further into Hyrule Field.

Eventually Wolf Link and Alel made it near the Bridge of Eldin. Suddenly as they were beginning to cross the bridge, Wolf Link stopped short as he became alert by a peculiar sound.

_"Link...do you hear that? It sounds like...footsteps...galloping footsteps.."._ Alel said dumbfounded and transfixed on the sound as it got louder and louder.

But Wolf Link's instincts as an animal quickly changed confusion and wonder to alert aggression as he began to see something appearing from the distance. A group of black spectral horses with horns appeared flying towards Wolf Link and Alel. Wolf Link quickly and agilely dodged each of the horses but then realized that they were coming back at him again! Wolf Link decided to go on the offensive and tried to attack the ghosts horses, but each time he would phase through the horses and they would instantly disappear like smoke. Wolf Link continued until they were all gone. But suddenly, a final horse appeared. This one was different. It wasn't transparent like the others and someone was riding it. Wolf Link transformed back into his Hylian form and drew his Master Sword.

_"Link, be careful..."_

Responding to Alel's warning, but not hesitant; Link darted straight towards the black horse rider. Before they collided together, Link jumped to the side and slashed the horse rider with his sword. The black horse disappeared in a loud wail but the mysterious rider effortlessly landed on his feet. He faced Link. The rider was draped in a dark aura and had horns and a black sword and shield. Strangest of all, he was wearing an odd mask that looked, again, very odd but also very familiar to Link. A heart-shaped mask with large yellow eyes and spikes and an array of different colors.

In an instant and without a word just a quick glare, he lunged at Link with the his sword and Link quickly reacted blocking with his Master Sword using the Mortal Draw skill and they collided in a blade struggle. Then a fight ensued and all Alel could do was watch fearfully. They were evenly matched. Neither one of them showing any sign of weakness. But eventually, the dark warrior made a mistake and Link quickly countered and performed a combo Back Slice and Helm Splitter. The dark warrior staggered backwards but then recovered as if never taken any damage. He then turned towards Link and with a loud cackle he disappeared in a flash of black flame. But suddenly, the black flares flew towards Link and flew through his chest. Link immediately suffered excruciating pain as his body rose into the air.

_"LINK!"_

Link was wriggling with pain but then suddenly, his body stopped moving, he opened his eyes but his eyes were glowing. He began to see things; he understood that they were visions just like before. He saw the same blonde-haired figure with green clothing but this time the figure was fighting a strange monster that appeared to be small face. The figure was putting on different "faces" and he transformed into different beings. First, the figure changed into a small wooded like figured with a face that seemed to have a sorrowful expression and a large hole for a mouth. The figure then transformed again; into a large muscular figure that was able to roll around. The blonde-figure transformed a third time; this time into a tall blue figure with fins that he used as long and short ranged weapons. A fourth time the figure transformed but this time it was the most bizarre and even terrifying transformation. The figure transformed into a giant, white figured that seemed...demonic with a large double helix sword.

Through the fear of the last transformation, Link was able to force himself to wake up and he fell back to the ground.

_"Link...are you okay?" Who...or what was that...?"_

_"And what happened!?_

Link was unable to answer. He decided to continue onward. Since they were unable to reach the Spirit Spring of Eldin, they decided to go to Lanayru's Spirit Spring. Eventually, Alel and Link made it to the Zora's Domain. It was still in the same state it was in before. But this time, the ice that in cased the Domain was radiating with a dark aura. King Ralis was still frozen. Knowing there was nothing he could do in the Domain, Link and Alel traversed back down to Lake Hylia. The group entered the Spirit Spring where Link found the Spirit of Lanayru floating in the area above the water, motionless. Link reached out with his right hand and the Triforce symbol appeared on the back of his hand. With a flash of light Lanayru sprung back to life. Without a word, the Spirit's motions signified appreciation for reviving it and that it understood what Link was here for. The Spirit then faded away and the water in the Spring began to swirl in a huge whirlpool and light shone from the center. Link and Alel jumped in.

Link and Alel soon woke up to find themselves an odd and surreal dungeon made entirely of black and white stone with small ghost-like streams of light flying everywhere.

_"Link...the Shadow Stone Temple..."_


	16. Chapter 16-The Frozen Twilight

For a short while, Link and Alel wandered through the early parts of the dungeon with no monsters in sights. But as they wandered they constantly came across these ethereal streams of light that even passed through their bodies.

_"Link...what...what is all this?"_ Alel asked flabbergasted.

Eventually, they began to notice a change in the dungeon.

_"Link...you feel that...? It suddenly gotten colder..."_

Link shivers in response. As they got deeper in the dungeon, it began to get extremely cold as black snow began to appear the deeper they moved through the dungeon. The snow began to pile up and it soon became hard for Link to move through the dungeon.

It was then that Link and Alel encountered monsters. All of them were rising out of the snow. A few were Twilight versions of monsters Link saw in Hyrule; Twilight Wolfos and other monsters.

Eventually, Link and Alel made it to large room with an arena in the middle. As Link and Alel walked towards the middle of the arena. The room suddenly goes dark and begins to shake violently as the arena soon begins to rise as the floor begins to break away revealing a massive pit of giant ice spikes.

_"Link!"_ Alel shouted, frightened.

Link quickly looked ahead and saw gusts of icy wind began to blow and form around one spot. Soon a figure began to form out of the mass of blowing frozen air. The figure looked skeletal but made entirely out of crimson ice with a tail and ice icicles all over its body. In an instance, it created a sword and shield and attacked Link.

_"Twilight Chilfos!" _Alel screamed.

Link immediately attacks the monster with 2 Bomb Arrows as with a regular Chilfos, but this monster simply blocked the first arrow and caught the second one with a third arm that suddenly reached out of its chest. Link then tried his Ball and Chain but the Twilight Chilfos just caught it in-between its arms and tossed it right back! Astonished, Link was clueless on what to do. But the Chilfos just continued to attack Link and all Link could do was to dodge its attacks.

Nothing to think of, Link just decided to match its attacks with his own. The two were even, matching blow for blow. But Link slowly started to get overwhelmed as the Twilight Chilfos began to attack Link with his tail as well.

But soon, Link noticed something. He noticed that the Twilight Chilfos barely used its shield and when it did, it only used it to charge Link. It then when Link thought of the idea to counter it's shield charge with Link's own Shield Attack.

The Twilight Chilfos then attacked with it's shield and Link countered with his shield. The Twilight Chilfos became stunned and Link followed-up with a Helm Splitter. After 2 times, the Twilight Chilfos' shield shattered as it tried to defend. And Link immediately attacked with a Spin Attack splitting the body in half. But suddenly the 2 severed halves formed again into 2 Twilight Chilfos both with a shield, sword, and tail. They surrounded Link on both sides and attacked. Hesitant, Link quickly back-flipped out of the way and both Twilight Chilfos impaled each other with their swords shattering each other.

The shattered remains of the 2 Twilight Chilfos began to levitate into the air and converged on each other and formed a spark of black light and from the light appeared a naked green-haired woman and soon Link and Alel re-appeared back on the ledge in Lanayru Spirit Spring.


	17. Chapter 17-The Desert

"_Link, maybe we should try to head back to Eldin Province and Kakariko Village? I'm worried about everyone, that barrier before gave me a bad feeling..."_

Link agrees and they both head back to Eldin Province. As they arrived at the gate to Kakariko Village, they were surprised to see that there was no barrier blocking their path like before. But when they entered the village, Link and Alel were astonished to find the entire village was on fire and Barnes Bomb Shop completely destroyed and the hot spring on the hill was dried up as well. The Sanctuary, like everywhere else was empty. Renado and his daughter, Luda were gone. The secret Zora grave behind the graveyard was completely dried up as well.

_"What about...what about...Death Mountain...?"_

It was the same. Completely void of life and the hot spring dried up. But the only difference was that the volcano was violently active and erupting non-stop making it too dangerous for Link and Alel to stay. Link and Alel headed back to the Spirit Spring in the village to find Eldin like the other Light Spirits. Eldin was lying down in the spring, inert. The Triforce mark on Link's hand illuminated and Eldin was immediately revived and rose in the air.

_"Thank you, Hero chosen by the Gods. The barrier that surrounded the village from before was cast by your shadow side to keep you from entering the town while your shadow took everyone else away and destroyed both Kakariko Village and Death Mountain. I am the last of the Light Spirits to be healed and this will be the last Great Fairy to be saved. But even if when we are all saved, it is still uncertain whether you will be able to defeat your evil side; as he holds the antithesis of the power of the Goddesses."_

_"We still have to try! We'll find away!"_ Link and Alel agreed.

With an agreement-signifying nod, Eldin disappears and Link and Alel begin to walk further into the spring and into the portal that formed in the deepest part of the spring. Link and Alel appeared falling in a black abyss when suddenly blast streams of sand shot out from the abyss. As more and more sand appeared, it made Link loose his consciousness. As Link was unconscious but still falling along with Alel, visions appeared in his head like a dream.

The blonde-haired figure was back. Alongside him was a taller feminine with long red hair. Another vision appeared of the blonde-figured in a dark castle fighting 2 skeletal-like figures all at once!

Link woke from his consciousness to the response of himself and Alel taking impact from landing. They rose to find themselves in what seemed to be an endless desert of black and white moving sand.

Link and Alel wandered for a while when suddenly, streams of sand began to move around them and shadows from over Link's head. The streams surrounded Link and suddenly, four giant serpent-like monsters appeared with mouths opening in four parts. Link looked up to find four plant-like monsters with mouths all over its body and 6 leaf-like propellers on top of its head.

_"Ah! Twilight Moldorm and Twilight Peahat! There's too many!"_ All Link and Alel could do was stand there helplessly when suddenly, all 8 of the monsters instantly died simultaneously.

_"Huh...how...?"_ They both stood confused.

_"Are you two okay"?_ shouted a voice from a far.

Link and Alel quickly turned around to find a group of five figures wearing slim blue and white armor, their heads and mouths wrapped in white cloth only exposing their red eyes and their pointed ears. In the center of their armor was a peculiar symbol of a red eye with a large red tear drop with 3 triangles on top.

They jumped down from the nearby hill they were standing on and started to walk towards Link and Alel. One of them disappeared from the group and instantly reappeared in-front of Link and Alel.

_"...Follow us"_


	18. Chapter 18- Old friends, New faces

Link and Alel followed the mysterious group. The leader was in front. His head covered in white cloth only exposing his eyes and some of his black hair that hung out from the wrapped cloth. Same with the other four. The other four of the group were behind Link and Alel their gaze never leaving them. Two were female, two were male excluding the one in front.

_"Link...look!"_ Alel said, surprised.

It took a while for Link to notice but he saw that all five of them were holding a small sword on their lower backs.

_"Who...are these guys...and where are they taking us...?"_ They both thought.

Eventually, they reach a large canyon with large spires and small houses, tents, and oasis scattered everywhere.

_"We heard everything you two were thinking while we were walking."_ The person in front said. Link and Alel stood there, surprised and confused.

"_We have the ability to read minds, lets just say that we have the "eye" for that ability."_

_"Don't worry, we mean you no harm. As you might have already noticed, if we didn't come when we did, you two would've been killed. Besides, if wanted to kill you, you would've never been given the chance to even see us." _

"_We are known as the Sheikah; also known as the 'Shadow Folk '". _

With a flick of his wrist, he ordered the other four of the Sheikah to disappear. It was just Link, Alel, and the remaining Sheikah as they began to walk into the canyon.

_"You've heard of us before. The old lady that you helped out in the Hidden Village back in Hyrule, she is a descendant of our matriarch, Impa. She was the attendant of Princess Zelda, hundreds of years ago back in Hyrule. During the life of the Hero of Time, your ancestor."_

The Sheikah individual led Link and Alel to a statue in the middle of the canyon. The statue depicted a tall, muscular woman, looking the same as the rest of the Sheikah. Link and Alel immediately knew that statue was Impa.

_"My name is Siem. We Sheikah used to exist in Hyrule. We were the sworn protectors of the Hyrule Royal Family and all Hylians. We're masters of magic, agility, and stealth combat. Basically we are...or we were the 'ninjas' of Hyrule. "_

_"What...happened to you people?"_ Alel asked. 

Siem turned around and gave Link and Alel and gave them a saddened expression and turned back around.

_"Before the King of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohanson Hyrule united his kingdom with the four other races. There was a civil war that was brewing throughout the land. You've heard this story of this great battle before. In Lanayru Province from the Light Spirit. We call the war, the Hyrulean Civil War. The Dark Interlopers, as you know sought dominion over the Sacred Realm. As protectors of Hyrule, it was our duty to end the war. But it was in vain as we were swept away by a malevolent force by your evil side; Shadow Link. We were all captured and swept to the emptiness of the Twilight Desert in the Twilight Realm. It was fortunate that the Light Spirits stepped in and sealed away the Dark Interlopers into the Twilight Realm as well. "_

"_Fortunate how? What happened next?"_ Alel asked.

_"...Come, we're almost to the Colossus."_

Siem began to lead Link and Alel through the canyon village until they reached another large desert.

_"...Stay close. If you get lost, you WILL die._ Siem said sternly."

They began to move through the desert. All was quiet, but suddenly a huge black sandstorm picked up as if out of nowhere.

_"The Shadow Wasteland. The storm of black sand has only one purpose: To waylay all wanderers. All who wander into this wasteland get lost in this endless shadow sandstorm and die. But as I told you, we Sheikah have the "eye" to see the truth. We know the only way out."_

Link and Alel understood and followed him closely. They eventually made it out of the wasteland made it to the Colossus. A giant structure constructed entirely out of black and white sandstone.

_"We're going to see the King the easy way in, unless of course you wish have your agility tested...?"_ Link followed Siem.

Siem led Link and Alel through the castle until they made it to a large throne room. The room was completely dark but on both sides of the room were tall figures wearing large armored robes with hoods completely concealing their faces with familiar glowing markings and holding large torches, one in both hands.

_"Wait...Link don't these subjects...look familiar..._ "

Before Link could think of anything, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice coming from a figure completely wrapped black armored ropes with a hood concealing all of his face; except for his mouth, sitting on the throne in the front of the room.

_"Welcome, our Hero. My name is King Teion, former King of the Twili and also my beloved Midna's father."_

Besides him was another more feminine figure whom Link had definitely seen before.

_"Link!"_


	19. Chapter 19- The Twili King

Emotions of surprise, relief, and overjoy consumed Link, Alel, and Midna as they ran towards each other and embraced each other with hugs.

_"My Queen! We thought you were gone with everyone else!"_

_"I was, but I was saved by the Sheikah and my father and I was brought back to the Twilight Realm."_

_" Link...its really good to see you again..."_ Midna said a little hesitantly, as if holding back some withheld emotions. 

"_I'm quite sure you two are very aware of what's going on here..."_

_" Which means we won't have to explain much which is a good thing since there is no time."_ Siem interrupted.

_" True, but he does at least deserve an explanation."_ Teion then added.

Suddenly, he rose up from his throne and removed his hood. Link and Alel almost fell backwards astonished to see a skeletal face of black and pale white color from underneath the hood.

_"That's my father, Link. The former King of the Twili before...you know..."_

_" Do not be afraid... this is what I've been reduced to after being usurped."_

_"After my kingdom and I were usurped by that wretch Zant, we were all, not destroyed, but were reduced to the skeletal forms that you see and were stranded to the outer reaches of the Twilight Realm. It was then we came across the Sheikah Race and it was then we learned that they were sealed away in the Twilight Realm long ago during the Hyrulean Civil War." _Teion explained.

_" It was then we decided to salvage what we had and settle down with each other and live with each other in peace. Despite the harsh and hostile Twilight Desert." _Siem added.

_" …Though the notion of 'Peace' seems like just an impossible dream as your dark side grows stronger." _Midna then said.

_" We know why you're here, Link. The last Great Fairy."_ Teion's tone then deepened.

_" But first, we must test you."_

Teion growled as 6 armored knights appeared and surrounded Link and Alel. Each hold a dark sword and shield. They all removed their helmets and revealed their black and pale white colored skeletal faces. More of the Twili.

_" Knights of the Twili!"_ Alel yelled.

Siem and Midna silently stepped back to where Teion was standing.

_" Show us! Link! Hero Chosen by the Gods!"_


	20. Chapter 20-A gruesome tale

With a stern and determined expression, Link swiftly drew both his Four Sword and Master Sword. Everyone was amazed and somewhat delighted to see the Light of the Sols shine brightly from the Master Sword.

_" Haha! The deities of the Twilight Realm have chosen well, you are our Hero after all." Teion said proudly. "Now show us the power of the Light that saved us!"  
_  
All 6 of the surrounding Twili Knights attacked Link simultaneously but Link fends them all off one by one but almost immediately they attack again forcing Link to dodge.

_"Link, they're really fast!"_ Alel yelled.

Link responded by transforming into Wolf Link.

_"The Divine Beast!"_ Teion expressed surprisingly.

Instantly, Wolf Link dashed towards one of the Knights but was flung away by his shield. The Knight then swung down with his sword but Wolf Link jumped to the side and bit down on his arm. The Knight swung his arm around frantically but Wolf Link bit down hard on his arm and completely broke it off. The Knight staggered back and Wolf Link quickly followed up by slashing the Twili Knight across the face, defeating him. He then turned around and in a flash, downed another Knight with a bite through his neck.

He turned to see himself cornered by the remaining 4 Twili Knights. They converged on Wolf Link who countered with a spin attack. Acknowledging that his Wolf form was no longer effective, Wolf Link changed back and re-drew both his Master Sword and Four Sword.

This time, it was Link who moved first, attacking the Knight directly facing him as the other 3 chased after him as well. The fight was long and hard. Neither Link nor the 4 Twili Knights were showing signs of fatigue or their fighting abilities wavering. But eventually Link was able to defeat the Knights by dodging the attack of the first one and spinning around to stab him in the back with the Light infused Master Sword, parrying the sword attack of the second one and delivering an upward slash with the Four Sword, jumping over the sword strike to somersault over the third Knight to deliver a Helm-Splitter with the Master Sword.

Finally it was just Link and the final Twili Knight facing each other. The dashed towards each other simultaneously. They both swung their swords as they dashed towards each other but Link spins around at the last possible second and impales the last Twili Knight in the back with the Master Sword.

Link re-sheathed both swords as Teion slowly walked towards Link. Both staring at each other. Then Teion smiled. Then suddenly, attacks Link with blinding speed! Link was barely able to back-flip out of range and re-draw his swords before Teion drew his own sword and attacks Link again.

Link lands on his feet with the Four Sword and the Master Sword in-hand. He looks ahead expecting to see Teion...but he was gone!

_"Hehe, Hey! Up here!"_

Link quickly looks up to see King Teion upside down, standing on the ceiling!

_"Well I suppose its quite obvious now that I'm more skilled the Knights you've fought, though at the same time, I know I shouldn't underestimate you as well."_

Teion then immediately descended upon on Link with his own Helm-Splitter. Instead of jumping away, Link stood his ground and raised his own swords and blocked his attack. But almost immediately, Teion disappears again and re-appears behind Link spinning around and swinging his sword. Unable to react in time, a large diagonal slash gets driven into Link's back.

_"Link!"_ Alel cries out terrified.

_"Father! You're hurting him!"_ Midna adds with mutual expression.

_"Hmph, you think so Midna?" _Teion replies in a confident tone then points to Link.

Link expressed no sense of pain. He just stood there with a serious demeanor, staring directly into King Teions' eyes.

_"Haha! Face me, Hero Chosen by the Gods!"_

With that, Link and Teion charge towards each other. The fight lasted for hours with neither one giving in nor tiring at all. But Teion had a slight advantage with his incredible speed and agility and ability to teleport. He had absolutely no weakness at all. But with sheer will power and determination, Link was able to increase his speed, agility, and strength to almost that of Teion's.

_"Hahaha! The courage of the Hero!" Magnificent!"_ Satisfaction was painted on Teion's face. The intensity of the fight continued to increase, Link and Teion attacking each other, harder and faster. Link using every Hidden Skill taught to him by the Hero's Shade. The Sol Energy emanated brighter from the Master Sword like never before, responding to Link's courage and determination. Time slowed down as they fought.

Finally, Link and Teion stood still, facing each other. Neither of them exhausted. They charged at each other with full force and without any restraint, brandishing their swords. They passed by, swinging their swords through each other. Motionless. Absolutely nobody said or did anything for that whole moment. It remained that way for what seemed like hours. Then suddenly, Teion and Link straightened up and sheathed their swords.

_"Haha! Well done Link!"_ Teion said heartily. Link smiled then turned to see the Knights rise to their feet, recovering from their injuries.

"_Are you surprised? Despite our current state we Twili and the Sheikah don't go down so easily."_

_"We Sheikah have especially learned to adapt to the Twilight and learn to regenerate."_ Siem said happily as he walked forward.

_"You were great as always Link!"_ Alel said.

_" The Twilight Knights are extremely strong and capable, they are even leagues above that of the Knights of Hyrule...no offense to the both of you of course."_

_" Hah! None taken, my king."_ Siem replied. Link agreed.

_" I must say...I can understand your feelings for this young man now Midna! Haha!"_

_"F-Father!"_ Midna replied almost blushing.

_" In any case, you did great Link. I shouldn't be surprised. "_

_" Now that you've showed us. Its time to go."_

Link nodded. A few hours later; Link and Alel were once again being led by Siem out of the Colossus. They stopped and Teion suddenly appeared right next to Link.

_"Link, what you seek is in an extremely treacherous temple, as you know. But unfortunately the temple is within a giant monolith called the Black Sand Tower. Worse still, the entire structure is concealed within the Death Stone Wasteland. "_

_" Within the storm, dwells...another..."_ Siem couldn't finish.

_" Another...what...?"_ Alel asked, worried.

Both Teion and Siem looked at each other then Teion said.

_" They call themselves...the...Garo..."_

_" The Garo...?"_ Alel replied expressing confusion.

_"...There was once a legend within a parallel world. In a canyon lived a kingdom called the Ikana Kingdom. A kingdom with a blood-stained legacy developed by a long and extensive war with a neighboring race. An army of ninjas called the Garo. The war between the two races went on for centuries eventually destroying each other. Both races...obliterated by the war and a canyon forever stained by the blood. " _Siem explained.

_" That's...awful!"_ Alel expressed.

_"Yes, but there's one thing you've missed Siem. It's not a legend. It actually occurred." _Teion corrected Siem, gravely.

_"Sadly, it only gets worse. Centuries later, an evil imp possessed by a demon appeared and laid a curse on the canyon by awakening an evil within it's nearby temple. This curse re-awakened the dead. Both the Garo and the Ikana races were brought back and continued to fight their petty war, undead and completely unaware."_

_" That is until the Hero and your predecessor Link, the Hero of Time came to that canyon, broke the curse and laid all the suffering and lingering spirits to rest."_ Teion said.

_" Or so we thought...your shadow, Link…seems to have taken the once dead Garo and brought them here to forever wander the Wasteland, to haunt it and to destroy all who wander. Your Shadow brought them here."_

_"But they aren't the only ones..."_ Siem added.

_"...You're right."_ Teion agreed reluctantly.

_"Link, you know of Ganondorf. He was the King of the race of Thieves called the Gerudo. You know the evil mans' origins but you don't know the result that became the rest of his race afterwards."_

Siem continued.

_" They were...exterminated."_

Link and Alel staggered back completely engulfed in shock. Link felt his heart begin to accelerate.

_" Your Shadow, wiped them all out. Their souls were then caged into the Wasteland and the Black Sand Tower as well. Now there is a new war between both the Garo and Gerudo within the Wastelands' storms and the Tower."_

_" Both the Gerudo...and the Garo were brought...no… your Shadow...damned them here."_

_" How...terrible..."_ It was extremely difficult for Alel to even speak. Link just stood there...unable to absorb all that was told to him.

Teion turned in front of Link and placed two fingers on his forehead. His eyes then glowed bright purple.

_" You now have the same ability that the Sheikah now have. The eye to the see the truth. "_ Teion told Link.

_"Within the storms you're on your own."_ Siem said. 

"_But it should help inside the Tower."_

Hesitant but knowing what he must do. Link and Alel began to proceed.

_" Good Luck Hero and Alel."_ They both said.

Before Link and Ale could leave, they heard another voice from behind them.

_" Wait!"_

They turned to see Midna running towards them. Her face wrought with worry.

_" Link..."_ Her eyes beginning to water.

_" Be careful..."_ She said as she hugged him, with tears rolling down her face.


	21. Chapter 21-The Reapers of the Wasteland

The Death Stone Wasteland was pitch-black and was engulfed in an endless sandstorm and cyclones of black and white sand. It was near impossible for Link to see and Alel to stay by Link. They had to keep moving or else, Link would quickly sink into the sand. They both wanted to leave but they knew they couldn't; the last Great Fairy was waiting for them plus by this point, they had no idea where they were in the desert. They had to keep moving.

But despite the infinite darkness of the wasteland that completely swallowed Link and Alel, the most peculiar thing about the wasteland was the complete silence. The endless sandstorms and the cyclones produced no noise. No noise at all. All Link could hear was the sound of his own footsteps in the sand and the gentle sound of Alel's wings fluttering in the sandy gale. Yet at the same time, the heat, despite the absence of a sun was extreme.

They continued to walk and walk and walk. The heat was becoming unbearable and sand was filling Link's boots. It became harder for Alel to keep up with Link. But things were only going to get worse.

Soon, Link began to get on edge. He paused and drew both swords. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. They weren't alone.

_"What's wrong...?"_ Alel asked.

Using the ability Teion gave to Link, Links' eyes began to glow white. His vision darkened but details that were once unable to be seen were visible. Looking around frantically, far within the storm he began to see what seemed to be figures in glowing white forming from the sand, swiftly moving through the gusts. More and more began to appear and were moving incredible fast through the sand storm as if they were gliding along the sand. Link tightened his grip on his swords.

_"Link! What's going on?! This evil that I'm sensing...what is it?"_ Alel was becoming consumed by her fear.

But before he could react, 6 figures instantly appeared from as if out of nowhere surrounding Link and Alel.

The most peculiar types of enemies Link and Alel has ever encountered. Nothing but large cloaks and 2 red, glowing eyes gleaming from the hood, thin skeletal legs and two long swords shown from the sleeves.

_"G...Garos!"_

In an instant, all 6 attacked Link, each one flying towards him. Link dodges each one but realizes with the hindering sand of the desert he was barely able to move let alone attack. Link and Alel were stuck, unsure if they could do anything. Then suddenly, a loud female scream emanated from out of nowhere and instantly 6 more figures attack from different directions, each attacking a Garo. These figures were different from the Garo. They were female, tall with jet-black skin and long, wild red hair and white, glowing eyes. Each one held a large scimitar in each hand. Muscular bodies, virtually topless save for a cloth wrapped around their breasts and long white pants past their feet.

They attacked the Garo with unimaginable speed. All Link and Alel could do was watch.

_"Link...! Could these be...the Gerudo...?"_ But before Link could give a response, one of the Gerudo turned her sights on them and attacked. It took Link everything he had to block and evade before the Gerudo woman turned her attention to another Garo that had appeared.

_"We have to leave now while they're distracted!"_

Link agreed and transformed into his Twilight Wolf form, giving him more freedom of movement. He and Alel sped away from the chaos, still using the ability to see through the storm Link was soon able to find the giant tower known as the Black Sand Tower slowly rising out of the distance. The sand storm and the cyclones were getting worse as Wolf Link and Alel raced inside the Black Sand Tower.


	22. Chapter 22- The Tower

They looked down, nothing but abysmal darkness. They looked up; the tower seemed to stretch endlessly into the sky. Wolf Link and Alel had entered the Black Sand Tower. All around them were black and white frozen spires pointing towards the sky, numerous large streams of black and white sand flowing from all directions and pouring down from the upper levels of the tower, large black flaming boulders rolling out and falling out from the tower like meteors into the abysmal darkness below.

_"The Black Sand Tower"_  
_"The temple must be at the top, but how are we supposed to climb it...?"_

Finding the nearest ledge, Wolf Link and Alel began the long, arduous, and extremely dangerous task of climbing the tower. After dodging countless burning boulders, escaping danger and near-death at various levels of the tower, they finally made it to the top.

But when they got to the top...there was nothing. Nothing at all. Just an empty plateau. But when Wolf Link changed back to his Hylian form and walked to the middle of the plateau, which suddenly changed.

Link and Alel immediately became stripped of the ability to move entirely and became suspended in the air high above the ground. But when Link looked down at the plateau, the surface of the sandstone ground began to move and form into a peculiar shape. It was the shape...of a face!

_"Waaah! What is that!?"_Alel screamed.

It was a face with an angry expression with yellow and red eyes and bearing its teeth. Fear-stricken but unable to move Link and Alel could only glare into the eyes of the face. Immediately, staring into eyes triggered an immediate flashback of a small world and a sphere of planet proportions crashing down on the world only to be saved by 4 giant figures. Suddenly, the mouth of the face quickly opened and with a roar, flaming black chains spouted out of its mouth and wrapped around Link and Alel and were immediately swallowed into the mouth.


	23. Chapter 23-The Temple of Steel

Link and Alel wake up in complete darkness; unable to see a thing. Even worse, complete silence. It was as if the light was completely eradicated and the darkness sucked up any and all sounds. Suddenly, a torch ignited on its own next to Link and Alel on both sides. Then another set of torches ignited further away, and then another and another until a long road of torches lighted an invisible path forward then downward.

_"Link...these torches...maybe its some kind of road?"_

They began to slowly walk down the path. Link immediately drew both his Four Sword and the Master Sword, unknowing of what might happen but anticipating any and everything. Darkness still surrounded them.

Suddenly they began to hear the faint sounds of chains and metallic clanking in the distance. At the same time, heat immediately began to develop. In less than a second it became incredibly hot.

_"What going on? How did it get so hot all of a sudden?" _Alel asked, fighting heat stroke.

Link was also suffering from the heat, but he and Alel continued to move forward, un-willing to quit. Eventually they found themselves surrounded by black chains and large guillotine blades suspended in the air by the chains; revolving blades, shackles, chasms of spikes everywhere.  
_  
"Waaah! What is this place?" _Alel frozen in terror and agony. Link was also fear-stricken but they both knew what they had to do: move forward.

It was a long and dangerous endeavor as they moved ever downward in the nameless temple, constantly avoiding death from the bladed traps, spike-filled pitfalls and Twilight monsters such as an armored, Twilight variation of the Skulltula, armored and incredibly agile Twilight ReDeads, but there some of which not even Alel could identify.

But eventually they reached a large room. A large circular room with the walls and the ceiling covered in spikes. As Link and Alel slowly walked throughout the room, they became increasingly more and more anxious then all of a sudden a large black, transparent hand jutted out of the ground and grabbed Link by the throat. Link began to struggle loosing air and feeling the circulation leaving his brain and slowly starting to black out. Suddenly, a black figure appeared in front of Link.

A large black, ghost-like figure appeared in front of Link. A figure, with glowing red eyes, a masked skeletal face, it's body covered in a cloak.

Before Link could even react more hands emerged from the ground grabbing Link by his limbs.

_"LINK!"_ Alel tried to save him, but she too was trapped by another hand.

_"It...looks like another Garo...but stronger..."_

The Shadow Garo lunged at Link, removing its mask revealing a terrorizing face with a large fanged mouth aiming to gouge at Link's face. But before Link could be killed, his instincts kick in and immediately transforms into his Twilight Wolf form freeing himself and Alel.

The monster immediately draws two swords and charges towards Wolf Link but instantly disappears. Wolf Link and Alel were startled and looked around desperately until slashes suddenly appeared all over Wolf Link's body and he howls and pain as the slashes and streaks continue to appear all over his body. Finally, the ghost reappears behind them both and charges at them again only to disappear once again. The ghost continued this pattern as Wolf Link continues to accumulate slashes over his body and the pain was building but at the same time slowly becoming infuriated. Until fed up with the building pain, Wolf Link uses the gift to "See the Truth" given to him by Siem to spot the Shadow Garo as it flies towards Wolf Link one more time. Wolf Link retaliates by catching the swords with his teeth and shatters them both. The Twilight Garo and Alel were both completely stunned as Wolf Link growled loudly at the ghost frozen in fear until in one quick motion, Wolf Link lunged at the Twilight Garo and gouged its head with his fangs, crushing it and throwing the body to the spiked ceiling, impaling and destroying the ghost.

Wolf Link transforms back and they continued forward...

Moving even further downward, the reached another large area. But it was more open as if outdoors. Large spires scattered everywhere. It was quiet, but windy.

Suddenly, Link and Alel hear a loud, familiar cackle. A Gerudo appears and jumps down from one of the spires. Different from the ones they encountered outside. This one had white skin instead of black and was more agile and dangerous. Link draws his swords and immediately engages the Gerudo. They fought long and hard neither of them giving in but Link was the one suffering from injuries as the Gerudo regenerated any and all injuries Link had inflicted. Then he got an idea. As the Gerudo charges towards Link, he pulls out his Hero's Bow and fires an arrow, impaling the Gerudo in the shoulder, severely injuring her and disabling her ability to regenerate as the arrow was lodged in her shoulder. Link then slices through her and finishes her. All the Gerudo could do look at Link and Alel helplessly as her body soon ignites in black fire and burns away to nothingness.


	24. Chapter 24-The Beast within the shadows

Alel was terrified of Link's strange behavior but she soon realized that it wasn't anger, but determination. They continued onward. As they moved deeper down the temple, constantly avoiding increasingly dangerous traps and guillotines and near-death instances started to occur within the temple.

The more they progressed, the higher the temperature began to rise.

_" Ahhhh what's going on!? Its getting even hotter!"_ Alel was completely over-taken by the heat.

It became so hot that smoke began to faintly rise from Link's clothes. But that wasn't all. The further down they descended water started to appear and rise up from completely out of nowhere. In a short time, Link and Alel found themselves traversing a temple filled with bladed traps, spike chasms, guillotines on top of being almost completely filled with water being boiled by the spontaneous heat.

Struggling to breathe, Link switched to his Zora Armor.

Eventually, Link and Alel arrived in a small enclosed room. Suddenly, a hole opened in the floor creating a whirlpool. The water was being drained sucking Link and Alel along with it!

Soon Link and Alel founded themselves in a large cylindrical room completely filled with water. The rooms' walls were covered in red, glowing spikes.

As Link and Alel continued to sink, the room began to widen but light began to dim as well. Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from the converging darkness.

_"What was that?" _Alel asked, startled.

Using the gift Siem gave Link, his eyes began to glow a faint white glow. Instantly, a large fish like creature covered in black bladed armor and wearing a crimson mask with large black fangs. The strangest thing was it had absolutely no eyes.

_"Its the Gyorg! The Colossal Shadow Chimera!"_


	25. Chapter 25- The Queen returns

The Shadow Chimera swam around the room at frightening speeds narrowly missing Link and Alel as it swims by. Link and Alel continued to swim about trying to stay agile and away from the monster.

_"Its fast. How are we going to kill it?"_

Link was un-sure. He was unable to use most of his equipment, save for his Twilight Claw and his swords. He unable to transform as well. All Link could think to do was to keep swimming and evading but it wasn't easy. The water pressure in the room was greater than in the previous flooded rooms, it was becoming harder for Link to move around. _"Link...! What's wrong?!"_Suddenly, Gyorg rams into Link slashing his Zora Armor and Link falls unconscious and drifts down to the abysmal depths of the room.

_"Link!"_

Link descended down into darkness, he couldn't even hear Alel's voice. He couldn't even move himself and since his Zora armor destroyed, the ability to breathe underwater was lost and the air was quickly leaving his body. Suddenly, he heard a voice...

_"Wake up...Link...!"_  
_"Link...can you hear me...?_

He began to stir in response to the oddly familiar voice. It was a soft, feminine voice he had once heard before...not too long ago...

He slowly began to open his eyes to the surprise that he was able to breathe. His Zora armor was fixed anew.

_"Link...you're okay."_

Link looked to see who apparently saved him to his surprise see a large, beautiful, pink and white feminine aquatic apparition before him. It was Queen Rutela.

_"Queen Rutela! But I thought you were resting in peace." _Alel was surprised to see her.

_"I came back to lend a hand to the one who saved my son. Link, my time here is short and the fate of not just Hyrule but the whole world rests on your shoulders. The Zora are a proud race of rich history. Though we Zora now don't participate in times of war, there were times many centuries ago where many Zora were proud fighters displaying many marvelous abilities and powers used to protect us. Though those times have long since passed, few Zora still house some of those powers within them. The scales of the Zora Armor I gave to you long ago are the scales of those Zora." _

_"Which means...Link has those abilities too!" _Alel deduced.

Queen Rutela nods with a smile. _"Yes that is true. Hero Chosen by the Gods...thank you for all that you've done for us...for my son... _she says as she begins to fade away.

_"But wait! Queen Rutela! How do we use these powers?" _Alel tried to stop the Queen, but she was already gone leaving only this to say.

_"Protecting Hyrule and the world...is impossible...alone...have faith..."_

She fades away in a flash of blinding light. Instantly, Link finds himself back in the same cylindrical room with Gyorg charging after him.

Without thinking but with a new sense of courage Link swims towards the Chimera. As the distance between them closed fast, Link's instincts kicks in and begins to spin like a corkscrew picking up speed. Link and Gyorg collide with each other knocking them both backwards. Finally, Link found a way to defeat monster.

_"I understand. Have faith in the Zora Armor and the abilities will appear to you." _Alel said.

Fight continued on for some time, but as the heat of the water and the pressure increased, so too did both Link and Gyorg begin to tire. Suddenly, Gyorg stops in the water facing Link and opens its gaping maw and roars unleashing a freezing cold current of water.

_"Its freezing!"_ Alel cried out.

Link was beginning to stiffen up and become in-cased in ice, he knew it was now or never. He draws his Master Sword, glowing with the light of the Sols and swims towards Gyorg spinning with incredible speed. As he gets closer, the friction from the speed of his spinning melts the ice around Link and his body begins to glow yellow until his body erupts with electricity.

Link spins faster and faster, generating more and more electricity as he closes in on Gyorg until he skewers through Gyorg's body, leaving it electrified and flailing in pain until it finally explodes in a bright flash of light.


	26. Chapter 26-Decay of the ancient Sword

The final Great Fairy appeared before Link and Alel as they were transported back to Kakariko Village.

_"Thank you, Hero and Alel. All of the Great Fairies and all of the Light Spirits of Hyrule have been restored."_

But then, Link sensed something wrong. He drew his Four Sword. The blade was black and the hilt was white.

_" The...The Four Sword...!"_ Alel cried out.

_"What's happened to it!?"_

_"The Twilight has eroded the Four Sword's power."_ The Great Fairy answered.

_"Though the two blades are similar, the Master Sword and the Four Sword are still two different swords. The Master Sword being blessed by the power of the Twilight Realms' Sols is proof of this. "_

_"What are you saying...? That the Master Sword is more...sacred than the Four Sword?"_ Alel asked, confused.

_"No."_ Said a distant voice. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared above Link, Alel and the Great Fairy. From the shine of light, a pair of large wings emerged along with the body of an avian. It was the Light Spirit, Eldin.

_"The sacred Four Sword was a blade to fight against the evils in the ancient eras of Hyrule. Evils that compared to now would pale in comparison. "_

_"I see...but how do we restore its power?_

_"Restore its power by restoring the powers of Hyrule's past eras."_  
_"You'll find what you seek beneath Hyrule Castle." _And then both the Great Fairy and the Light Spirit disappeared.

_"Hyrule castle...? But why? Well...I guess we don't have a choice do we?"_

Alel and Link were getting ready to leave when they were stopped.

_"Wait. Only part of the problem has been presented."_ The Great Fairy said suddenly as she reappeared.

_"What do you mean...?"_ Alel asked worried.

_"The answer you seek lies in the desert prison. The once chamber of the Mirror." _


	27. Chapter 27-Death of the Sages

_"But wait...she's gone."_ Alel and Link stood confused in the silence of Kakariko.

_"I guess...we should start with where the Great Fairy told us to go. The desert prison...the Arbiter's Grounds? Yes there!" _

Link immediately sped off to Lake Hylia with Alel traveling behind. But then he realized that it was impossible to get to the Gerudo Desert with no one to work the canon of the Oasis Flight ride attraction.

_"That's right...everyone in Hyrule has been taken by Shadow Link...wait Link, you still have the Twilight Shard!"_

Realizing this, Link uses the shard to teleport himself and Alel from Lake Hylia straight into the Mirror Chamber of the Arbiter's Grounds. When they arrived however; the chamber was silent and dark. The silence that encased the area was chilling. Something wasn't right and Alel and Link didn't want to think of the apparent possibility.

_"No...please...the Sages...they can't be taken as well...?"_ Alel struggled to let the words out. Then a distant voice echoed through the chamber.

_"No. They haven't been taken by the dark side of the Hero."_  
The voice which at first seemed to be without an owner slowly began to reveal its origin. In a bright flash of light emerged a long, glowing, serpentine figured high above Link and Alel. It was the Light Spirit of Lanayru.

_"The Ancient Sages have not been taken away but sadly the condition is far worse."_

_"What's happened?"_ Alel asked.

_"They've been...killed."_ Lanayru answered with much grief.

_"What!? How!?"_

_ "Hero Chosen by the Gods. By now you've learned of the decay of the sacred blade with the golden hilt. The Four Sword. Though the effects of the Twilight were the cause of the Four Sword's loss of power; The Sages and the Four Sword's power are connected."_

_"All six of the Sages that you've already come to know were not only to serve as aid to the Sacred Realm from Hyrule and as Hyrule's greatest protectors. They also have a connection with a certain element that resides in Hyrule. "_

_" Each Sage wears a medallion symbolizing the element they're connected with. The Sage of Fire, the Sage of Water, the Sage of the Forest, the Sage of the Shadow, and the Sage of Spirit."_

_"That is all I can tell Hero. Now go! To Hyrule Castle!"_


	28. Chapter 28-The Oracles and the Minish

Alel and Link make their way to Hyrule Castle Town and into Hyrule Castle.

Suddenly, a faint voice spoke inside Link's mind.  
_  
"The throne...Come to the throne..."  
_  
_"Link? You okay?"_ Alel asked, noticing Link's vacant expression.

Link looked up, to the top of the castle.  
_  
"Throne room? Go there?"_

Link nodded.

As Link and Alel entered the castle and began to climb to the throne room, Link began to remember the battle that took place, not too long ago and how he saved the entire land of Hyrule from Ganondorf. The sense of deja-vu made his pulse race and his palms began to moisten. Eventually, they made it the top of the castle and into the throne room, a lot quicker this time seeing as the castle was completely void of monsters unlike before.

Link and Alel enter the empty throne room. Link's footsteps echoed hollowly throughout the room. It was completely silent.

That is until they heard a voice.

No. Not one voice but three.

Link and Alel startled, looked around frantically to see where the voices were coming from.  
_  
"Hey! Over here! Look up!"_

Link and Alel looked up at the statue of the Triforce and the 3 Golden Goddesses above the throne.

The statues did nothing for a short moment, but then their heads moved!

All three of the statues moved. Their heads each turned towards Link and Alel. Then the statues smiled as the Triforce statue in the middle began to glow brightly. The three statues' eyes glowed and in an instant, three wisps of light shot out from the statues making them crumble away.

Each streak of light glowed with a color of red, blue, and green. They flew around wildly around the room each strangely emitting a sound like the laugh of a little girl.

Eventually, the three streaks of light landed in front of Link and Alel each taking a female form. The shining light dissipated from the three female forms to reveal three beautiful girls.

One of tan-colored skinned and long red hair, wearing two large golden arm-bands, a one-piece red outfit and a pair of red sandals with laces that wrapped up to below her knees and red piercing eyes.

Another with green hair tied up into a pair of buns, a one piece dress and brown boots and blue flowery arm bands and wide green eyes and holding a peculiar book in her arms.

The third with long, beautiful flowing blue hair, three necklaces around her neck, a beautiful blue blouse with a long blue skirt and blue beautiful eyes that complimented her soft face.

The three girls didn't stand still for long. Immediately, the red-haired girl began to move into an exotic dance as the blue-haired girl began to sing an alluring melody that the green-haired girl had composed and conducted from her book.

The red-haired girl danced around Link and Alel energetically, her piercing eyes never detaching from Link's returning gaze and even causing Alel to be attracted and joining to the dancing.

For that moment, it felt as if time was absent. The empty throne room was now filled with the sounds of the blue-haired female's aria and the foot poundings of the red-haired girls' mystifying dance steps.

Eventually, the dancing and the music stopped and the three girls stood abreast; all three of them eyeing Link and Alel with engaging smiles.  
_  
"Welcome, Hero!" _They all spoke in unison.  
_  
"My name is Din. Oracle of the Seasons."_ Said the red-haired girl.  
_"My name is Nayru. Oracle of Ages."_ Said the blue-haired girl.  
_"And my name is Farore. Oracle of Secrets."_ Said the green-haired girl.

Link was speechless but Alel wasn't.

_"Who are you girls?"_

Din replied _"Exactly what we just told you. Didn't you hear us?"_  
_  
"Now, now Din. I think she meant what we're doing here and who we are in terms of identity."_ added Nayru.

_"Allow me to explain."_ Said Farore.

_ "We are incarnations of the Golden Goddesses. Soon after this world was created, we were born as well always living in secret, never to be known or seen from anyone of the outside world. Though for a short while we've decided to come out of the shadows and co-exist with the normal people soon after the Kingdom of Hyrule was created. But eventually, we decided to go back to hiding and watch over the world and resume our assumed positions."_

_"Like we've said, we're Oracles." _Nayru continued from where Farore left off.

_"When we were born, we were given the tasks of aiding in the maintaining the balance of the world. Din, is the Oracle of Seasons. She has the power to manipulate the seasons at will; her duty is maintain the balance of nature. Farore is the Oracle of Secrets. She is responsible for maintaining all of recorded history of Hyrule and all its knowledge. Her Book of Secrets is a tome of infinite knowledge. Literally."_  
_  
"And Nayru is the Oracle of Ages. She's responsible for maintain the flow of time and has the power to manipulate time. " _Din finished the explanation.  
_  
"Incredible." _Alel was borderline speechless.  
_  
"So, we hear that you have a problem with the Four Sword? Don't worry. We're well aware of all that's going now. We also watched you during your adventure saving Hyrule from the Twilight Usurper. Not bad at all. "_ Din expressed with pleasant aggressiveness.

_"You see, deep underneath Hyrule Castle lies an ancient sanctuary called the Four Sword Sanctuary. Its the original resting place of the Four Sword. Similar to the Temple of Time and the Master Sword centuries ago."_  
Farore explained.__

"You'll probably understand better if we showed you. Let's go." With that statement from Nayru the three oracles eyes began to glow and in an instant the group disappeared from the throne room taking Link and Alel with them.

Link and Alel soon appeared in a dark chamber underneath Hyrule Castle. The dark walls with covered with dark green moss and half-dead vines and other dead plant life. In the center was a pedestal with four pillars surrounding it in a square formation. Each pillar had a strange black crystalline object on top.  
_  
"Welcome to the Four Sword Sanctuary." _Said Din as she came up from behind Link's left side.  
_  
"Similar to the Pedestal of Time in the Temple of Time. Or more rather, the Sacred Grove. "_ Farore, who was standing next the pedestal began to explain.

_"Eras ago, when the Kingdom of Hyrule was new. The land was threatened by an evil sorcerer who commanded the winds. It was during this time that another Hero wielding a legendary sword with the power to divide one into four woke up to justice and vanquished the evil sorcerer and saved Hyrule. "_

Nayru appeared right next to Farore and pointed at Link's scabbard holding Link's Four Sword

_" This sword was none other than the Legendary Four Sword. "_  
_  
" Before the Four Sword was created, it was once known as the Picori Blade. An enchanted sword that was once owned by a mystical, ancient tiny race known as the Picori or as the old Hylians once called them, the Minish. Isn't that right, Farore? " _Din asked.  
_  
"Indeed, though its said that the Minish descended upon Hyrule from the skies, it is unknown exactly where they come from. Despite this, they once co-existed with Hyrule in a separate world called the Minish World, though it was really just Hyrule but since the Minish were tiny, literally living within the grass and mushrooms and mountains seemed as if another world to the Minish. "_  
_  
"Okay, girls. I think we've explained enough. We mustn't forget, this is a race against time. "_ Nayru expressed.  
_  
"She's right, Farore. Link and Alel, listen. Years later, when the evil wind sorcerer attacked Hyrule, he destroyed the Picori Blade. But the Hero took the broken weapon and using the powers of the four elements of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water and a mysterious energy known as the Force, Link reforged the Picori Blade into the legendary Four Sword. "_  
_  
"Which brings us to now. You two know how the Four Sword lost its power. Now you must learn how restore it. The Ancient Sages tasks also involved maintaining the elemental powers that power the Four Sword. The four pillars that you see are the crystal pillars that house the powers of the four elements. In order to restore the elements you must resurrect the Ancient Sages. "  
_

Alel interrupted Din _"But there's no Sage for the Earth element or Wind element... "_  
_  
"Hehe don't worry Alel, the Sage of Forest takes care of the Wind element and the Sage of Shadow takes care of the Earth element."_ Din assured her.  
_  
"We've talked too much already. Link, draw your Four Sword and place it in the pedestal. "_

Link obeyed. He paused for a moment when he reached the pedestal then slammed the Four Sword into its hole. But nothing happened.  
_  
"Nayru? If you'd be so kind?"_ Farore said, politely.

_"Certainly, Link, take out your Ocarina of Time."_

Link did so and as he did, Nayru took out a similar musical instrument. An interesting blue and pink harp with golden strings.  
_  
'This is the Harp of Ages. I use it to help me manipulate time. But I also use just to play my music. Now Link, I know you're no stranger to music, but this is different from howling as a wolf. Don't worry, the Ocarina is quite easy. You might even start to feel as if you've played it...before." _Nayru said with a wink with the possible indication that she knew more than she was telling.  
_  
"Follow along with me. " _Nayru began to play her harp and Link her lead. To his and Alel's surprise, Link was playing the Ocarina flawlessly.  
_  
"The Melody of Elements. Its your turn now Din." _Nayru shouted over the music.

Din responded and began to dance again. This dance was different from before. Fiery, more exotic, her entire body was more involved, especially her hips as they gyrated wildly. She was flipping in the air as her body began to give off a faint glow.

_"Good work everyone, keep it up!"_ Farore shouted as she began to conduct once again as Nayru began to sing as well.

The Four Sword Sanctuary which at once seemed to harbor depression and pessimism with the decayed appearance was filled with the magical symphony that was created by Link and the Oracles.

Soon all three Oracles began to sing a specific group of lyrics.  
_  
"Majestic gods of olds. With your powers, your incarnations are bestowed. The Sages' return is what we require. The Chosen Hero must face the trail!"_

As they chanted this lyric, Link and Alel were instantly surrounded by a bright column of white light. The column then began to close-in around Link and Alel until they were in-cased by the light. Completely unable to move.

Link and Alel soon find themselves in a strange world void of any color except for the deep blue that seemed to flood the world.  
_  
"Link, Alel. Its Din. Where you stand in now is known as the Minish World. We know we've told you that Minish world was really the world of Hyrule but on a much smaller scale. Eventually, the Minish decided to provide more aid to the Hyrule and its hero. And so they vanished from Hyrule and created a separate world using the power of the Force to test the powers of the hero. You two are not physically existing in that world, your conscious is. "_

"One more thing. You'll soon come across a band of figures that will do everything in their power to stop you. They are the Minish. Originally tiny, they have since taken on new, more powerful forms. They're now known as Picori Guardians. _They may seem inert now, but you don't want to wake them up, believe me. In order to resurrect the Sages and restore the Four Sword, you must face the trials of the Minish World and reach the sacred Elemental Torches and acquire the sacred treasures bestowed from the torches."_  
_  
"Two of the Sages are in fact residing within the Minish World." _

_"Good Luck, you two."_


	29. Chapter 29- The First Torch

_ "Let's go, Link"._ Alel and Link began to wander the Minish World.

The dimension was so similar to Hyrule yet so different as well. As the duo wandered further, grass began to grow from the barren field. The grass glowed a dark purple as it slowly swayed back and forth. Soon trees began to appear from the ground the further they walked. Its leaves glowed a vast white with yellow water rising from its roots underground and receding down into the ground and back into its roots only to pour of their trunks and recede back into their trunks. The Minish World was also void of all sound. Not even the sound of Links' footsteps could be heard.

Eventually Link and Alel spotted a strange figure in the distance. It became clearer as they approached it. A white statue-like figure. Its head, without a face. 3 legs in a tripod formation.

_"What a strange statue."_ Alel commented, intrigued.

As they began to walk away, something unexpected happened. The statue behind Link and Alel immediately grew black spikes that generated electricity. The figure that was once inert and lifeless had sprung to life!

Link and Alel turned around, startled.  
_  
"That wasn't a statue was it...?"_ Alel asked worried.

Without skipping a beat, the statue-like figure drew a large green scimitar and swung the both of them. It took all of Link's agility to dodge its strike.

_"This must be a Picori Guardian. We're unarmed except for your Hylian Shield, Link. All we can do is run!"_

And so they did. They ran hard to evade the Picori Guardian but the thing was fast. Constantly did they barely avoid escaping the guardian's blade.

Eventually, Link and Alel discovered a large forested area. A swamp of some kind. As they enter the forest, they lose sight of the Picori Guardian.

Or so they thought...

It wasn't long as Link and Alel wandered the swamp until more Picori Guardians suddenly appeared, pouncing out of the muck of the swamp and the bushes and jumping down from the dense tress.

_"This isn't good!"_ Alel shouted extremely scared.

Link and Alel broke into a sprint, dodging the Picori Guardians whom seem to have been appearing out of nowhere. Everywhere they turned there were more of them and all Link and Alel could do was continue to run and dodge. Soon they came across a cliff over-looking a large lake of sorts with red water. Link looked back.

_"They're still coming, we have to jump!" _Alel's voice was controlled by her nervousness and worry.

With no other option, Link executed a leap of faith off the cliff and into the water with Alel following him down.

Almost immediately, Link and Alel discovered that they were able to breathe underwater, even without donning his Zora Armor. They tried to re-surface to see if they had lost the Picori Guardians, but for some reason they couldn't. They were physically unable to resurface. Link looked down and he spotted what looked like a structure of some kind. As they swam closer, the figure became clearer. A giant dungeon made entirely out of ice resided at the center of the strange lake. Link and Alel unflinchingly swam inside.

When they entered the castle, they discovered that its interior was the same as its exterior.

Link notices a strange symbol on the ground in front of him. Immediately a strange voice enters Link's mind.

_"Solve the puzzle written with the ice. Turn the figures of ice to their possessive directions and then their opposite and you shall uncover the Elemental Torch."_

_"Did you hear that?" _Alel asked.

Ahead of them, they discovered a strange structure on the floor.

_"Its some kind of ...puzzle. This must be what the voice was talking about."_

It was a small pillar. When Link placed his hand over the structure the symbol of the Triforce shined on the back of Link's hand and instantly the ground shook as the pillar sunk into the floor and 4 ice sculptures materialized in its place in the 4 compass directions.

_"Possessive directions...? What do you think, Link?"_

Link had a hunch and went with it. Discovering that the sculptures could be moved, he rotated the statues in a 180-dereee turn until they were all facing the directions they were positioned in. But nothing happened until Link thought of another idea. In the center of the circle where the ice sculptures were was a hole where the pillar switch used to be. He placed his hand into a hole and turned to the left.

A loud bang echoed through the dungeon and instantly the 4 sculptures began to move in unison. They moved counterclockwise in a circle until they were facing the direction, the polar opposite of the direction they were initially placed in. There was a loud rumple as the entire circular floor began to sink down from the room with Link and Alel on it.

_"I think we solved it..."_Though, Alel was unsure herself.

Soon, Link and Alel found themselves in a lower chamber beneath the frozen dungeon. Their attention was captured by the shine of a bright blue light. The light enveloped the room revealing 4 figures standing abreast in front of the light.

The 4 figures were more of the Picori Guardians.

_'Uh-oh..."_Alel was immediately frightened.

The Picori Guardians sprung to life, but they weren't hostile like the ones outside. Instead, they spoke.

_"Welcome, Link."_


	30. Chapter 30-The Sage of Water

_ "We are the Picori Guardians as you may know now."_ Said the center guardian.

_"The temple that you're standing in now is known as the Temple of Droplets residing in the center of the swamp known as the Castor Wilds. Both which were once a part of Hyrule. "_

_"You've seen others of our kind on the outside. Make no mistake; our objective is to aid the Hero, not to kill him. But in order to help him, we have to test him as well. "_

_"We lead you here. As you know, the reason why you're here is to resurrect the Sages. But for that to happen, you must seek the Elemental Torches. The first one, the Torch of Water resides here."_

They paused to turn to the bright blue light shining behind them.

_"Its beautiful."_ Alel said.

_"Now, Hero engulf your arrows from the Hero's bow, into its fire to allow its transformation. "_

Link did as he was told. He walked up to the burning torch. It was a magnificent sight. Flames of light azure. He took out his quiver carrying the arrows and placed them in the fire. For a moment there was silence. Then suddenly, a flash of light erupted from the fire. When the flash dissipated. In front of Link was a set of arrows composed entirely of blue crystal.

_"Behold, the Ice Arrows! Any target that is hit by these arrows will be instantly frozen. They will be able to freeze even the hottest of flames. "_

_" In order for you to resurrect the Sage of Water, you must use your new Ice Arrows. As you may know, the Ancient Sages were killed by your Shadow. But you may also know that the Sage of Water was the only one to not be killed by your Shadow. More rather, he was killed by the evil Gerudo, Ganondorf ages ago. When you defeated the Evil King, you've avenged the fallen Sage. Now the time has come to resurrect him. "_

When the Picori Guardian finished a doorway appeared.

_"Go." _With that, the Picori Guardians were gone from the room.

_"Incredible." _Alel expressed, amazed.

_"Eras ago, they were just a cute tiny race. No bigger than a person's thumb. Now look at them..."_

Alel and Link make their way through the pathway where they eventually come across a body of red boiling water.

_"Its too hot to swim across. The Picori Guardians said that the Ice Arrows can freeze almost anything. What if we..."_

Link acted on Alel's suggestion and took out his Hero's Bow and Ice Arrows. As he took aim at the water, the arrows began to glow with the same blue light as the Torch of Water. He let the arrow fly from the Bow and into the water. In an instant the once boiling water was now being covered in ice. It was completely frozen.

_"We can walk on it now."_

Link and Alel made it across just in time as the frozen water began to heat up once again and defrost.

_"That was close. Let's keep moving."_

Link and Alel continued onward but things were getting harder. They soon came across a large room with geysers of water spewing in every direction. Immediately, Link hears a voice in his head.

_"Choose wisely."_

_"It must be the Picori Guardians telling us what to do."_ Alel exclaimed.

_"We have to find a way across but I guess we can't freeze every column of water when they shoot out."_

Then Link got an idea. Waiting for the first geyser to shoot out, he freezes it with another Ice Arrow creating a frozen pillar. Link jumps on the pillar and immediately to the left, fires an Ice Arrow at geyser on the left wall, freezing the water and prevent it from blasting Link off the pillar.

_"Yes! Now let's get across!"_

Link continued this pattern. Freezing the geysers that shot up from the abyss below and freezing the geysers on either side before they fired out until Link and Alel were able to get across to the other side of the pit.

Finally, Link and Alel make it to an arena of sorts. In the center was a peculiar looking circular blue symbol on the floor. The symbol was blue with the pattern of a snowflake.

_"Symbol of Water!"  
"Drive in the frozen arrow!"_

The voice once again made a sound inside Link's head.

Link took out an Ice Arrow and drove it to the center of symbol. Instantly, it began to glow a bright flash of light.

_"Now! With the Ocarina of Time! Play the song of the Water!"_

Obeying the command, Link takes out the Ocarina of Time. He wasn't sure what song he was supposed to play but as he placed the instrument to his mouth his eyes grew wide.

_"Link...?"_ Alel asked, not sure of what was happening or going to happen.

Link soon began to play the Ocarina and played a song that he didn't know at first but came to him as if from a distant repressed memory from the past.

A column of blue light erupted from Symbol of Water. Within the column of light materialized an ethereal figure. A white figure clothed in flowing robes of light blue, hands without arms and a mask for a face.

_"The Sage of Water...! "_

_"He's alive!"_


	31. Chapter 31-The Graveyard and the Wolf

_ "When the Evil Gerudo killed me in the desert, it was a devastation I never would think I would be subjected to. The ordeal itself was terrifying. As protectors of Hyrule, it was our job to execute such an evil person. But the evil Ganondorf obtaining the Triforce of Power was an event unforeseeable."_

The Sage of Water recalled the terrible occurrence that took place at the Arbiter's Grounds.

_"The events, even now are painful to remember."_

The Sage of Water, though thankful for his resurrection was still in remorse.

_"Sage of Water, please. Don't blame yourself. You're safe now."_

_"Yes, thank Chosen Hero and you too, little fairy."_

_'Thank you. "_

The Sage of Water soon disappeared; Link and Alel disappeared from the Temple of Droplets as well. Link and Alel reappear on the cliff overlooking the lake where the Temple of Droplets resided. Behind them another Picori Guardian appeared.

_"Go east...in a haunted ancient graveyard resides the next Torch you seek."_

_"Okay..."_ Alel replied but then she turned as she was surprised of where she had to go.

_"Wait... did you say, 'graveyard'...!?"_

But the Guardian was gone.

_"Graveyard...I don't like the sound of that..."_

Suddenly, Link feels the Elemental White Sword begin to vibrate and he draws it form its scabbard. Link was surprised to see that it's form had changed, transformed. It's hilt had changed from white, to blue.

_"Oh!"_ Alel cried.

_"The Elemental White Sword has transformed! Its just like what the Oracles have said. Since we resurrected the Sage of Water, the Water element has also been restored and its power has been infused within the sword!"_

Link and Alel soon head in the direction they were told to go.

As the horizon continued to reveal itself to them as they traveled, they soon came across a vast canyon. As they entered the canyon, it immediately became apparent of the eerie-ness and spooky-ness the canyon presented.

The canyon walls were covered in dead plants and trees and gravestones everywhere.

_"This canyon is horrifying! This must be the graveyard the Picori Guardian told us abou-"_ Alel stopped short when she was startled by the howling of a wolf.

_"What was that?! It sounded like a wolf's howl...but I didn't see any animals since we entered the Minish World."_

Link draws his Master Sword, then all of a sudden in front of them; a black, furry three-fingered claw juts up from the ground. The claw pulls the rest of itself out of the ground revealing a black feral beast covered in red scars. A wolf-like creature standing on its hind legs, a long black tail and four red eyes and four black spikes on its back.

_"A...Twilight-variation of the Wolfos...!"_

Alel was paralyzed with absolute fear.

_"...a Lycanthrope...!"_


	32. Chapter 32-The Crypt and the Gauntlets

Link hesitated, but the Lycanthrope didn't. With a loud roar, the monster charges at Link and Alel. Quickly, Link re-sheathes his Master Sword and draws his Hero's Bow along with his Ice Arrows. He fires an arrow at the Lycanthrope and in an instant; the Lycanthrope gets in-cased in ice. Link and Alel breathed sigh of relief, but only for a moment.

Suddenly, the frozen figure of the Lycanthrope shook and cracked and shattered, freeing the monster from the ice.

_"RUN!"_ cried Alel.

Immediately, Link fled from the rampaging Lycanthrope with Alel in-tow. But escaping the monster was impossible, it was incredibly fast. Things soon got worse when Link and Alel were surprised to see that other Lycanthropes had appeared and joined in chasing the duo.

The herd of Lycanthropes were gaining speed and were catching up to Link and Alel.

_"This isn't good. There's just too many!"_

Suddenly, an earthquake occurred out of nowhere causing numerous fissures to appear and causing Link and Alel to plummet into an unexpected crevice that had appeared underneath.

They fell and fell and kept falling in what seemed to be an abysmal darkness. Until, suddenly Link lands painfully and with a loud thud on a surface deep underground. As he regains his composure and his footing, Link and Alel find themselves in a large, dark ruined dungeon with its only source of faint illumination being a row of candles on the walls.

_"Its some kind of...ruined castle..." _Alel said.

Link and Alel began to wander the castle, often having to evade the danger of falling debris and the crumbling rubble of the castle.

However, Link and Alel sense something. A presence. An ominous presence.

_"Link, you feel that?"_ Alel asked.

_"Something doesn't feel right...Wait...what's that sound?"_

Suddenly, they hear a sound. A faint sound but a long sound. The sound of someone or something moaning. A long, low moaning. Link turns around to the direction of the sound and to his horrified surprise sees a figure in the dark, distance. A jet-black skeletal figure draped in tattered, dirty cloth and broken decayed armor. It was at first, hunched over and walking slowly towards Link. But then, in an instant, with a quick red flash of its' eyes; it quickly charges towards Link and Alel, almost faster than Link could react.

_"Its a Twilight ReDead!"_

Link barely had time to evade the monster's attacks from its razor-sharp, talon-like claws as he draws his Master Sword and strikes back. Link quickly defeats the Twilight ReDead but instantly...

More Twilight ReDeads begin to appear and materialize from the crumbled walls!

_"This isn't good. "_ Alel said.

Link gripped his Master Sword tighter.

_"I know how you feel, Link. But we can't take all of them on at once, there are too many."_

Link agrees and notices something. Large cracks in the floor. Instinctively, he slams the Master Sword into the fissures, making them expand and eventually causing the floor to crumble away with Link and Alel falling into the ravine.

Link and Alel soon find themselves in a dark but familiar room, illuminated by the light of a large, purple flame.

_"Could this be-" _Alel asked but was interrupted.

_"Yes, the Torch of Earth. "_ Said the voice of an appearing Picori Guardian.

_ "Hero, your venture to get here was surely a perilous one. The canyon on the surface was once a graveyard, known as the Royal Crypt; home to Minish of nobility that have passed on. But sadly, now graveyard has now been invaded by monsters from the Twilight Realm. "  
_  
_"As you know, you must get the treasures of the Elemental Torches in order to resurrect the Ancient Sages and restore the Four Sword. When we Minish left Hyrule and recreated the Minish World, we used the power of the Force to create these Elemental Torches in secret to have them aid in restoring the elements and aiding in the power of the Ancient Sages, should anything like this ever happen. "_

_"So, the Ancient Sages get their power from the Torches? " _asked Alel.

_"No. It was their power that we borrowed along with the use of the Force that we created the Torches. The treasures that the Elemental Torches bestows are created by this combination of the Force and the element of the Torch that the treasure comes from. "_

_"Its the Force of the treasures that helps in resurrecting the Ancient Sages. Now, Link. Your gauntlets. Take them off and put them in the fire. "_

Link did as told and just like before, a bright light erupted from the Torch and when it dissipated, it revealed a pair of gauntlets covered in platinum metal.

_"The Platinum Gauntlets. "_


	33. Chapter 33- Shadow and Earth

Link took the gauntlets from the fire and put them on. They were surprisingly light.

_"They grant its wearer incredible strength. The strength to lift and move objects that originally couldn't be moved. They're also capable of other actions as well...but that is up to the Hero to discover."_

With that, the Picori Guardians disappeared. Just as before.

_"What did that mean?"_ Alel was confused.

Link noticed to his left and noticed on the wall a large crack. Acting on guess, he raised his right arm and formed a fist. Then with all his strength he punched the wall and in an instant the crack on the wall spread and the wall broke away violently revealing a dark corridor behind.

_"Incredible Link!" _Alel was taken aback at the sheer amount of increased strength Link presented.

Wandering down the dark tunnel eventually lead to a massively huge stadium-like dome.

_"What in the..."_Alel said as she and Link looked below at the depressed floor. It was covered in strange tiles and square stone fragments. All of them painted with strange markings and symbols.

_"Its strange...broken pieces of ground all over the place...but wait. It appears as if...some of the pieces may be able to connect...?"_ It was a strange suggestion but Link was able to try it.

The stone fragments were large but Link was able to move them with no problem thanks to his Platinum Gauntlets. He began to move different pieces into random spots, connecting the ones he could.

Eventually, Link was able to connect all of the stone fragments together to form a mosaic picture of a King.

_"Amazing...its the ancient King Gustaf!"_Alel said with great surprise.

_"He was once the King of Hyrule. Until his death that is. Its said that he had affiliations with another group of people known as the Wind Tribe. An ancient group of people who worshiped and lived with the wind and who used to reside in Hyrule."_

_"I thought the Royal Crypt was for the Minish of royalty and nobility. I guess they wanted to honor the King of Hyrule whom they lived with as well."_

Link then noticed a pedestal in the middle of the mosaic floor. Instinctively, he used his Platinum Gauntlets to violently pound the pedestal down with the motion of a sledge hammer.

The pounding created a huge rumble throughout the whole room. Then suddenly, with an even more violent tremor, the entire mosaic floor began to descend deeper into the ground, like an elevator.

Link and Alel ride the floor down underground eventually leading to a temple-like room with a strange circular symbol on the ground.

_"Its the same as the in the Temple of Droplets..._

I see, this must be the Shadow symbol!"

_"Yes. Now Hero...pound the symbol!"_ A voice from the Picori Guardian came from nowhere, instructing Link on what to do.

Link proceeded and pounded violently into the symbol and just like in the Temple of Droplets, then a column of purple light erupted from the symbol surrounding Link and Alel.

Anticipating the next step, Link pulls out the Ocarina of Time.

_"The Song of Shadow...Play it!"_ The voice called out again.

Just like before, Link begins to play the Ocarina, though not sure exactly what to play. But just like before, Link plays the correct song instinctively as if he always knew the song. Soon, the column of purple light dispersed from around Link and then converged together again, in front of Link, in the form of a figure familiar to Link - the same white figure with hands without arms and a mask for a face like before, but this time, it was clothed in flowing robes of dark purple instead of light blue.

The figure simply looked at Link and Alel and said:

_"I am the Sage of Shadow."_

_  
"The song you just played is known as the 'Nocturne of Shadow'. Its a melody that was said to draw those who played it into the infinite darkness where even time is non-existent and was used to grant entrance to the Shadow Temple. The Temple that I protected._

When you resurrected the Sage of Water, you played a similar song known as the 'Serenade of Water'. The song that granted entrance to the Water Temple, the Temple that the Sage of Water protected. Each Sage has his own song tailored to them and the Temple that they protect and its with those songs that aid in resurrecting them."

"With my resurrection brings the restoration of Element of Shadow as well as the Earth Element thus restoring half of the Four Sword's power. You've done well to make it this far, Hero. Though, there's really no reason for surprise as you saved Hyrule once already. But now, events will be tougher as the darkness looms ever more so over Hyrule and your dark half is growing more powerful as you do.

Now go! You must continue to find and resurrect the rest of the Sages and restore the Four Sword. "

Alel finally had the chance to speak; _"But where are they...?"_

But the Sage was already gone and almost instantly, a portal opened underneath Link and Alel and they were both sucked into too fast for either of them to escape.

The two find themselves in a white, starry abyss. A Picori Guardian had appeared and placed a hand on Link's chest.

_"Go. Back to Hyrule. Where the remaining await."_


	34. Chapter 34- The Volcano and the Song

Link and Alel are thrusted through the dark abyss and into a spiraling portal.  
While ascending through the portal, Link is suddenly struck by an odd sensation and falls unconscious with his eyes wide open.

Soon, hazy visions begin to grow his mind. Visions of the same blonde-haired figure from the previous visions. This time the figure was joined by three other clones each sporting different colors of red, blue, and purple. They each wore a hat with the head of a talking bird and wield the Four Sword.

Suddenly the four figures shrunk down to a size smaller than a blade of grass and engaged into a huge battle with a figure of the same size but was of a grayish-purple color with long robes, long hair, and red eyes.

The visionary battle doesn't last long as it quickly changes to the four-blonde haired figures back to normal size but their enemy had also changed forms to that have a large, black spherical figure with one huge eye.

_"Link...? Link wake up! Wake up!"_

The visions were broken by Alels' screams. Link blinks awake to the realization of both of them being back in Hyrule.

_ "We're back."_

Link looked over his right shoulder at the Elemental White Sword.

_"The Earth Element's been restored. Elemental White Sword as well along with the Sage of Shadow's resurrection. But where do we go from here?"_

Alel's question was suddenly answered by the loud sound of an explosion coming from behind them.

It was the explosive sound a violent eruption coming from volcano, Death Mountain.

_"The volcano! What's going on!?"_ Alel was terrified.

Link immediately races towards the volcano with Alel close behind.

_"Link! Wait!"_

Link makes it to the bottom of the Death Mountain Trail. But the volcano was already erupting too violently for Link to progress any further.

_"Its too dangerous here! We need to turn back NOW!" _Alel screamed.

But as Link turned around, the pass was blocked by a sudden avalanche of molten boulders.

_"NO! We're trapped!"_

Just then another sudden violent eruption launched a rain of lava and molten boulders into the sky and they were raining down where Link and Alel were.

_"NO!"_

Link braced himself when suddenly, he heard a voice.

_"The Song of Fire!_

The Song of Fire will guide the Hero to the ancient temple within volcano.

Play it now!

Play the 'Bolero of Fire'!"

It was the voice from the Picori Guardians from Minish World.

Immediately, Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time and begins to play the instrument, not knowing what he was playing. But just as before, the song he played; it was as if Link intently knew what to play and how to play it.

Time slowed down around him as he played the song he was instructed to play. The lava and boulders were descending ever closer to Link and Alel but suddenly, a column of red light appeared and surrounded both of them.

And in an instant. They were gone.


	35. Chapter 35-The Burning Dragon

Link regains consciousness and he and Alel find themselves in a temple. An Egyptian-style temple constructed entirely out of stone and black metal. Everywhere Link turned there was lava and fire bellowing out from different directions.

_"The Fire Temple...!_

I see now. We're underground. We must be in the part of Death Mountain that's below where we were before, subterranean levels.

Its ancient...I wonder if the Gorons are still aware of this place after thousands of years...Hey wait! Link , your tunic's changed. "

Alel was right. Link's tunic had changed from his regular green tunic to an armored red tunic. The Goron Tunic. Link and Alel start traveling on the only path of safe, solid ground he can walk on as he tries to explore the dungeon. Wandering around where they can, solving puzzles where needed but they barely getting anywhere.

_"Its so unbearably hot and there's lava everywhere. I guess this is where the Fire Element is...but how are we going to find it...?"_

But Alel's question was answered by a loud, sudden, and violent roar causing the lava to react and slosh around in waves and boulders to fall and pillars to collapse.

_"What was that!?"_ Alel cried out, startled.

Link tensed, immediately drawing his Master Sword and Hylian Shield as he prepared himself.

The roaring grows increasingly louder and then suddenly a large monstrous figure burst through the molten ground. A large serpentine figure made entirely out of flowing lava and molten rock and metal with a horned head composed of heated black metal.

_"It...its some-kind of dragon!_

Its Volvagia!"

The dragon immediately loses a stream of fire from its mouth and Link blocks safely with his shield. But then the dragon flies towards Link and Alel. Without thinking, Link dodges the dragon's lunge and jumps onto the dragon's back. It was only thanks to Link's Goron Tunic that he was able to touch the dragon's lava-composed hide without incinerating. But as Link mounts the dragon's back, Volvagia begins to thrash around the cavern widely trying to shake Link off.

Relying on instinct, Link tries to grip into the body of Volvagia inflicting pain on the dragon and causing it to thrash around more but as Link keeps trying he's able to steer the dragon in a different direction and into a pillar.

_"You hurt it! Maybe we can try and destroy the dragon this way!" _Alel called out. It was a long shot but Link was short on options.

Link continues to hold on and forcibly control and steer the dragon in different directions causing him to fly into the occasional pillar and rock walls and falling boulders. Eventually the parts of the dragon's hide that were protected by either molten rock or metal were being broken away exposing many vulnerable parts and causing immense pain at the same time.

Not only was the lava dragon being caused damage by Link but as Link was riding the dragon, it flew into different parts of the Fire Temple that were inaccessible to Link before and eventually the dragon ascends the volcano at incredible speed still trying to shake Link off.

As the dragon flies higher and higher, the appearance of the Fire Temple begins to change. Everything that was in the Fire Temple below was gone. More lava began to flow down and strange statues that breathed fire began to appear.

The heat had increased immensely, making the Goron Tunic even more of a necessity.

_"I don't think we're in the Fire Temple anymore!_

We're at the summit of Death Mountain. This is the Tower of Flames!"

The struggle with Link and Volvagia didn't end. It only became more dangerous. The lava dragon's entire rampage had caused the volcano itself to become violently active and prone to erupt at any time. The statues continued to expel fire from their mouths. But this fire was different from the fire of the Fire Temple.

This fire was black.

_ "Link...this bad. If we don't do something, the volcano will erupt!"_

Link knew was Alel was right but he was unsure of what to do. Until he gets an idea. Volvagia had taken a considerable amount of damage at this point and the head of Volvagia had also been damaged and had an exposed weak point on the top of its head. Thinking quickly, Link pulls out the Master Sword and claws his way to Volvagia's head while the dragon continues to thrash about. Finally he gets to the dragon's exposed weak point on his head and drives the Master Sword into the dragon's head.

Volvagia flies around in intense pain slamming into everything that gets in its way. Link is finally thrown off the dragon as it flies higher into the air and is destroyed in a huge flash of red light.

_"We did it!_

...But the volcano...its still active and this black fire...What are we going to do...?"

_"Break the curse."_


	36. Chapter 36-The Curse and the Rod

_ "Did...did you hear that?" _Alel was started by the sudden voice.

Link heard it and he knew who the voice belonged to. But one thing that he didn't understand was the "curse" that was mentioned.

Then the voice spoke again:

_"The black fire is the spawn of the curse. If the curse isn't broken soon, the volcano will explode and you Hero, will perish along with it."_

_"Then how do we break the curse?"_ Alel asked.

_"Destroy its source. Agnis. Dancer of the Burning Darkness._

But first..."

In that instant, the immense swirling vortex of black fire that billowed out from statues were separated by a sudden blast of normal fire and shaped itself into an avian figure. The fire soon dispersed and completely disappeared revealing a statue that looked familiar to Link but yet was very different.

_"This statue...it reminds me of those Owl Statues that you came across before, Link. But this one...its not in the shape of an Owl...it looks more like..."_

_"A phoenix."_ The voice finished Alel's deduction.

The statue, like the others Link come across in the past, had a hole in its center but on its wings Link spotted some something interesting but he knew exactly what it was. The symbol of the Fire Element.

_"Link. You know what to do."_

And he did. Without skipping a beat, he drew his Dominion Rod. The very same rod Link used to reach the City in the Sky and fired its sphere of light into the hole at the statue's center.  
The statue came to life immediately. Its body glowed a bright red light that illuminated the entire area as it spread out its wings and let out a loud cry. Then suddenly, the phoenix faced Link, opened its beak and unleashed a large stream of fire right at Link's Dominion Rod, engulfing it in fire though even with Link still holding the Rod, the fire didn't burn his hand. But what the fire did do was transform the Dominion Rod completely. The Dominion Rod was gone, the phoenix's' flames changed it into different rod. A rod of bright red and orange with carvings of flames covering the rod. The top of the rod was similar to the Dominion Rod except for its protrusions to be in the shape of streams of fire.

_"Its the Fire Rod!"_


	37. Chapter 37-Dancing with the Dark Fire

Link marveled at the Fire Rod. It was truly beautiful. But Alel was skeptical.  
_  
"But this treasure shoots out fire. And source of the curse is made of fire. How do we defeat something like that?"_

The voice only responded:

_"The power of purity will always burn away the shadows..."_

_"But how...wait!_

I can't sense the voice's presence anymore...what should we do...?"

But Link and Alel didn't really have much of a choice. They were surrounded in the Tower of Flames and not sure where to go or where to find the Dancer of the Burning Darkness. So they walked forward.

They explored the Tower of Flames, wandering all over. Eventually coming across a horde of monster Link has fought before, but this time the effects of the curse has changed them. The Dodongos. The small gecko-like fire breathing monsters Link had vanquished before during his travels in the Goron Mines had been changed by the black fire. They weren't small and meek anymore. Now they were huge, dinosaur-like and covered in black burning horns.

They looked threatening but Link knew what to do. As the Dodongos began to attack, they would slowly open their gaping mouths to breathe out the black fire. That was Link's chance to attack by using the Fire Rod to shoot its own flames into the Dodongo's mouth causing them to explode.

As Link and Alel continued to wander, the venturing became more and more dangerous as avoiding the flames were becoming more and more dangerous. Then without warning...

Link and Alel were suddenly wrapped in tendrils of flames and were completely mummified and were whipped away by a cyclone of fire. Soon, they re-appeared in a different area of the Tower of Flames much higher than they were previously and the tendrils that mummified them suddenly unwrapped by themselves. They were in a large room which for the first time, was void of fire of any kind. The room was full of strange blades of various shapes and sizes dangling from the ceiling high above. The room was silent as well. Nothing but the occasional clang of metal as the chains swung back and forth.

Suddenly, there was a shake. A violent shake. The volcano was becoming more and more unstable and a crack appears in the floor. Black fire spewed up from below. The streams of fire swirled around engulfing the blades in fire.

Soon the streams stopped moving and began to condense into a spinning sphere. The sphere then grew arms and legs and finally a head. The centered of its body had cooled into a core made entirely out of rock and metal, its feet were 4 toed in the likeness of an avian and it had 3 fingers. With a flick of its wrist, the burning blades than hung above broke from their chains and condensed and melted together into two individual blades in the shape of the Chinese Guandao.

The two blades felt to the ground hard and the creature grabs them both and yanks them from the ground. With one of them, he points to Link threateningly and challenges him to fight.


	38. Chapter 38-Burning Purification

_ "Agnis..."_ Alel was at a loss for words.

Link, hesitant at first, responded to the monster's threatening challenge by drawing both the Master Sword and Four Sword. But wasn't sure what to do.

Agnis was different. Immediately, the flame creature began to move peculiarly, whipping its two swords around in a surreal but controlled manner as if it were dancing.

And that's exactly what it was doing.

_"Link! Its some kind of battle blade dance!"_

Agnis charged towards Link and Link retaliates the best of his ability clashing his swords with Agnis'. But Link was at a disadvantage, Agnis' battle dancing was simply too wily and too fast for Link to keep up with, he needed to change tactics.

He tried to retreat but Agnis was unwilling to allow that as it kept advancing as Link desperately tries to create distance. Then Link got an idea. He looked up to the ceiling to the hanging chains that once held the various swords.

With enough speed, he runs against one of the walls and back-ejects into the air high enough to just be able to grab one of the chains. Agnis followed and that's exactly what Link wanted it to do. As Agnis jumped towards Link, Link grabs another chain and slings it around one of Agnis' arms until it was completely wrapped in the chain limiting Agnis to only one of its arms and cutting its strength and abilities in half.

_"Clever. Now we can fight Agnis on equal ground."_ Alel said confidently.

But that didn't stop the fire demon from attacking Link as it immediately begins to swing back and forth trying to swipe at Link with its remaining sword-hand. Link did the same with his Master Sword before long the two opponents were fighting each other while swing amongst the myriad of chains. Both of them not letting each other get too far from one another as they attacked each other with their swords. Every time Agnis would release himself from one chain, Link would immediately wrap one of its arms in another chain. Eventually, Link soon destroys one of Agnis' swords.

But that was only a temporary solution to the problem as Link soon realized as Agnis suddenly changes tactics and burns away the chain that his arm was wrapped in and lands back on the ground. Link tries to re-wrap one of Agnis' arms but this time, the burning dancer catches the chain with its free hand and engulfs it in flames. The chain become part of Agnis' limb, turning its arm into a long flaming whip with which Agnis uses to grab on to Link and violently yank him down to the floor.

_"Link...This isn't good."_

"Now that he has that flaming whip he's even more dangerous!"

Alel was right. With that whip, Agnis battle dancing just became more dangerous and threatening. Link couldn't get close if he tried. But then Link got an idea. He remembers from the voice of the Minish telling him that in order to break the curse over Death Mountain, he had to use the purity of the flames from the Fire Rod to quash the black fire of the cure.

He then takes out his Fire Rod while the burning dancer attempts to strike Link with its flaming whip. But instead of Link being hurt, the fire of Agnis's whip are caught by the Fire Rod and sucked away like a vacuum. Agnis was down to one arm but that didn't stop him, immediately who ignited all of the remaining chains forming numerous flaming whips which attached to Agnis.

Which his remaining sword in one hand and numerous large flaming whips its other arm, Agnis was determined to destroy Link. But Link was ready. When Agnis attacked Link, Link countered with the Master Sword and the Four Sword, destroying Agnis's final sword. In an act of desperation, Agnis attacked recklessly with its flaming whips but Link countered with the Fire Rod and just like before, the flaming whips were sucked up into the Fire Rod. This time, sucking Agnis along with it.

Agnis struggled violently as it was being sucked up by the Fire Rod, but to no avail. For a second after Agnis was defeated, there was silence then in an instant the Fire Rod shook wildly and Link held it into the air. In a huge flash, the Fire Rod fires a huge flaming spark into the air. The flare explodes in a mass of fire completely burning away the curse that shrouded over Death Mountain and the black fire along with it. At the same time, Link and Alel were swept away in a cyclone of fire.


	39. Chapter 39-The Ruins with the Forest

Link and Alel emerge from the flaming cyclone on an even higher level than they were before in the Tower of Flames. This time, they were at the very top of the tower.

High above Death Mountain, Link and Alel looked out on the top of the Tower overlooking Hyrule being able to see as far his eyes could. The top of the Tower was adorned with statues of the phoenix. They surrounded a larger statue of a phoenix. But this one was different from the others. Though it barely towered Link and Alel, it was certainly larger than the other phoenix. It had 4 wings that were bigger and more beautiful. Its tail, in particular, was especially beautiful. It was in the shape of spirals with flare-like feathers in the center of the spirals.

"Its beautiful..."Alel was amazed at its magnificence.

In the center of its flare-like wings were circular symbols that Link had recognized. The symbols of the Sage of Fire.

"...Awaken it." Said the same voice that Link and Alel heard before.

"Awaken it with the power of fire."

Link did as told. Using the Fire Rod, Link ignites the phoenix statue. The fire coated the statue completely; it was a truly a pretty sight to behold. Then suddenly, the symbols of the Sage of Fire began to glow. Instinctively, Link knew what to do next. Taking out his Ocarina of Time, Link began to play the same song that allowed him to enter the Fire Temple.

The Bolero of Fire.

As Link played, the phoenix statue began to react. Its wings reached up high into the air and its head craned upwards as well. Then instantly, its wings flapped down and the entire burning statue took to the air. A truly beautiful spectacle. Then with a loud cry, the phoenix erupts in burning light and the fires reforming into a humanoid figure. The same figure Link had seen before.

It was the Sage of Fire.

The Sage slowly descended to Link and Alel.

_"I am resurrected. Along with the Fire Element being restored."_

He was right. Link noticed as he took out the Elemental White Sword and observed its transformation of its handle and hit from purple to red.

_"Where do find the next Sage? The Sage of Wind."_ Alel asked.

The Sage of Fire just pointed south. Towards the forest.

_"The forest...?"_

_"Now go."_

And with that, the Sage of Fire was gone and Link and Alel disappeared from the Tower of Flames and Death Mountain in a column of light reappearing in Faron Woods but more specifically, the Sacred Grove right where Link had first obtained the Master Sword.

_"Wow. I've never been here before but I've heard the stories."_

Alel marveled at the ruins.

_ "Centuries ago, the Castle Town of Hyrule's location was different than where it is now. The ruins we stand in are what's left of the temple that used to exist in the Castle Town known as the Temple of Time. A Temple that used to house the Master Sword as well as serve as a gate to the Sacred Realm."_

_"The Master Sword was kept within its inner chamber that was once barred by a door called the Door of Time. Link, your ancestor, the Hero of Time once stood in the Temple of Time when it was still standing when he received the Master Sword to combat Ganondorf._

You also once stood in the Temple of Time when it still stood tall."

_"The door you walked through must've been the same Door of Time. When you walked through the door when you received the Dominion Rod, you passed through time to the past._

There was once a forest known as the Kokiri Forest that used to exist in Hyrule. It had a sister forest, known as the Lost Woods. The Kokiri Forest was the home of a race of cute, docile, and friendly beings known as the Kokiri. They were a race of all children who were completely unable to age. They stayed children forever but if they ever left the Kokiri Forest, they would die. They lived together with their patron guardian deity. A tree-deity known as the Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri Forest was a tranquil, peace place...

But the Lost Woods was dangerous. They say that those who wandered into the forest and stayed too long became lost and would change. If an adult became lost in the woods, that person would become a Stalfos. If a child were to become lost, that child would become a Skull Kid. Like the one, you and Queen Midna encountered before. Perhaps the Sacred Grove is really the Lost Woods but it grew and expanded over time to soon encapsulate the remains of the old Hyrule Castle Town as well the ruins of the Temple of Time.

But the question is, where is the Sage of Wind? The Sage of Fire told us we could find him in the forest...but where...and how?"

That's when they received an answer.

_"Go north...to the wind."_

_"North? Past the ruins of the temple?"_

Link looked past the ruins but all he could see was more of the forest of the Sacred Grove. But the advice of the Minish helped him this far so he decided to follow their instruction. Link and Alel ventured out of the ruins of the Temple of Time and into the deeper reaches of the Sacred Grove. For what seemed like hours, Link and Alel wandered the Sacred Grove not entirely sure where to go. That is until wind started to blow through the forest. Almost immediately, wind began to whip up and blow through the deep parts of the forest and Link and Alel were in the middle of the windstorm. But this wind was strange. The wind was pushing Link and Alel forward; it was as if Link and Alel were being led by the wind to where they needed to go.

As they continued, the wind became stronger and stronger and Link and Alel were being pushed harder and harder by it until eventually, they arrived at a large clearing of the forest. This clearing was scattered with ruins everywhere. Ruins with ancient carvings, paintings, and strange hieroglyphs that were never seen before. But as Link looked at them, they seemed...oddly familiar.

_"Wait...Link. I know this place..."_

In the center of the all of the ruins was huge tornado stretching up to the sky.

_"This place..."_

_"...The Wind Ruins...!"_


	40. Chapter 40-Cyclones and Clouds

Link and Alel stared at the huge tornado. As they closer and walked up the steps leading to the stage that the tornado was on, Link noticed something on the ground in front of the tornado. It was a long horizontal tablet with an odd script carved into it of a language unfamiliar to Link.

_"Wait...I've seen this before...Link this is the language the Minish used to speak when they still resided here." _Alel explained.

And at those words, something stirred with in Link's mind. It was as if flood gates within Link's mind were suddenly opened and Link began to remember something. It was the same as before.

Link suddenly has a vision of the same blonde-haired figure. This time the blonde-haired figure wore a strange hat that had the head of a bird that was able to talk. Both of them were talking to a cute short figure but the blonde-figured couldn't understand what the short figure was saying until it was given a special kind of nut. Once the blonde figure ate the nut, it was able to understand the other short figure.

Link eventually comes out of his vision and suddenly, Link was able to read the script on the tablet.

_"With the notes of the forests, the galeful cyclone shall shine with the emerald blaze."_ is what the tablet read.

_"What could that mean, Link?"_ Alel asked.

Link had an idea. He took out the Ocarina of Time and began to play. And just like of the instances before, he began to play a song he never played before but somehow knew exactly how to.

_"Link! That's... the Minuet of Forest!"_ Alel was delightfully surprised.

As Link continued to play he noticed something. The similar circular symbol that Link had seen before. This symbol was green.

_"That's the symbol of the Sage of Forest. Look, the tornado is blowing from the symbol."_

Then suddenly, the symbol began to glow and spin around rapidly. The tornado then began to spin faster and grow wider.

_"Link! Look!"_

At that instant, the tornado began to glow as well and the gusting winds suddenly transformed into swirling streams of green fire.

_"Could this be..."_ But before Alel could finish she was interrupted.

_"...Yes...the Torch of Forest..."_Said a distant, anonymous voice. The same voice Link and Alel have heard many times before.

_"Link. In order to obtain the scared treasure..._

You must become one with the Elemental Torch of Forest..."

Alel was skeptical. _"Wait, you mean Link has to do.. Wait! Link...!"_

But Link was already walking slowly towards the emerald, burning tornado. He closed his eyes as he grew close to it and soon he was in the burning twister. He opened his eyes expecting to be burning but instead, he felt nothing but a warming, soothing embrace.

Then suddenly, the gusting winds began to lift Link high into the air and Link began to slowly become encased in emerald crystal.

_"Link! What's happening?!"_Alel was frightened but Link wasn't.

It wasn't long until Link was completely encased in emerald crystal. He looked like a statue. But only for a moment. Link's eyes suddenly began to flash bright green and the emerald crystal broke away. A green aura radiated from Link's body and he slowly began to descend back to the ground.

As he descended, the green aura around Link's body began to move and band around Link's waist until finally, the aura dispersed and disappeared revealing and green and white sash around Link's waist trailing off Link's body from both the right and left side

_"The Roc's Sash. A reincarnation of past legendary items that Heroes of old used to soar high amongst the clouds._

Now Hero! Take the Roc's Sash and ride the emerald cyclone up to the Cloud Tops!"

Link did just that. With a hand beckoning Alel and with a whip of the trailing tails of the Roc's Sash, Link and Alel began to ride the tornado, flying incredibly high into the sky.

They soon entered the vast blanket of clouds. At first, they couldn't see anything but white clouds for miles. But as they continued to ascend, they soon broke through the ocean of clouds and landed a patch of clouds.

Far in the distance, Link and Alel spotted a huge palace-like structure of various colors with various pillars and statues scattered around it.

_"The Palace of Winds...but how are we going to get to it...?"_


	41. Chapter 41-Fangs and Storms

_"This must be the Cloud Tops." _Alel ascertained as she looked around. All Link and Alel could see for miles were clouds of various shapes and sizes, some moving, some not. The Cloud Tops were also incredible windy and twisters could be seen scattered everywhere. Not every cloud was stable and able to be stood on Link found out quickly but they soon realized that they could use the Roc's Sash with the gusting winds to make their way to the Palace of Winds.

But it wasn't that easy. One thing that made the endeavor dangerous was that the clouds above Link and Alel were dark and swirling and often times thunder was heard followed by lightning. But there was another danger...

_"What the..."_Alel said as she spotted something below them as they were gliding. _"Link, what is that? Is that a...fin?"_

Just then, a monster leaped up and narrowly missed Link and Alel before diving back in the clouds. It was serpentine monster but with multiple dorsal fins, pectoral fins, caudal fins, and the face of a shark with fangs like a snake. Its underside was glowing various colors and swam through the sea of clouds like water. The threat wasn't alone either, almost immediately more came from behind and they were all swimming aggressively after Link and Alel.

_"Cloud Piranha!_

They're too fast. We won't be able to reach the Palace if they're chasing us." Link knew that and drew both the Four Sword and the Master Sword and proceeded to fight the Piranha while flying and anticipating and dodging bolts of lightning.

One-by-one he slashed each one of the down. But they kept coming. Every time Link killed one, two more would take its place. They were getting closer to the Palace of Winds but with the Piranha still on them, it would be impossible for them to get inside. Soon swarms of them emerged from under the clouds and converged on Link all I once. In response, Link used his Roc's Sash and as he anticipated a nearby lightning strike and positioned himself.

Once the lightning descended, Link began to spin around rapidly creating a twister of his own while being willingly struck by lightning simultaneously. All of the swarming Cloud Piranha were killed due to shock from the lightning and being slashed by Links' swords.

_"Link. Are you okay? That lightning could've killed you._

Well, it looks like their all gone. Let's head to the Palace."

With the random lightning being the only danger, Link and Alel eventually made it to the Palace of Winds.

_"This place is huge. I believe this place was once used a residence to a group of people who worshiped the wind. They called themselves the Wind Tribe...I remember now! Now I know why the Wind Ruins seemed so familiar!_

The Wind Tribe used to live in Hyrule. In the Wind Ruins. Before they decided to leave and they took the Wind Element with them and sealed in the Palace of Winds.

That is until an ancient Hero came and retrieved the Element and used it along with the Fire Element, the Water Element, and the Earth Element to create the Four Sword.

I guess we should find the Sage of Forest so we can resurrect him and finally restore the Four Sword."


	42. Chapter 42-The Knight and the Sorcerer

The inside of the Palace of Winds was obvious with its signs of age and decay. The walls were covered in dead vines and exposed holes and large cracks allowing many gusts of winds and clouds to move in and out. Many of the floors were too weak to be walked on and formed a prominent hazard for Link. Spiraling gusts of wind also blasted in many areas of the palace caused by giant fans scattered all around.

On top of that, the palace was vast labyrinth.

_"It's so windy! And we keep getting lost in this maze. "_

With the numerous pitfalls and the wind-themed puzzles scattered around it was incredible dangerous for Link and Alel to get through and it took a long while. But eventually Link and Alel reach an open room with large circular grate for a floor.

_"Link. Look at the walls." _Alel called out.

Along the walls were figures carved into the walls that looked like knights in large, hulking suits of armor. Similar to the carvings on the walls back in the Wind Ruins. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from directly in front of him across the room. It was the sound of rocks grinding against the earth.

Link spots a particular knight carving in the center wall. He squints to try and get a clearer look. At first, it just looked like a regular wall carving...then suddenly...the carving moved!

_"That's not a carving..."_

As Alel yelled out, the carving moved more and suddenly the entire panel of the wall broke away and a large figure completely in cased in red and black armor. It held a large mace in both hands.

Two black wings sprouted from its back and it immediately ascended into the air.

_"That's...a Winged Darknut!"_

Without a warning, the Darknut flaps its wings backwards giving it enough momentum and thrust to dive towards Link and Alel at break-neck speed. Before it touched the ground, the Darknut raised both of its maces above its and slammed them both down aiming to crush Link with them but Link roles out of the away just in time. But he was at a disadvantage.

The Winged Darknut had the ability to fly higher than Link was able to with the Roc's Sash and was able to attack Link from all sides and almost every angle at incredible speed. Until Alel spotted something.

_"Look there. There's a switch in that wall behind the grate."_

Rolling out of the path of another attack from the Darknut, Link immediately uses his Twilight Claw to break through the grate and activate the switch which caused the grated floor to suddenly open up beneath Link's feet revealing a giant fan that turned on, creating a huge updraft of air that Link utilized along with his Roc's Sash to be able to ascend into the air, leveling the playing field between the Winged Darknut and Link.

_"Let's take him down."_

Link draws both his Elemental White Sword and the Master Sword and both the Winged Darknut and Link fly towards each other clashing their weapons.

The fight continued with Link and the Darknut flying towards each other trading attacks with their weapons but even then Link had a difficult time. Link endeavored to destroy the Darknut but had a hard time breaking through its thick armor. At the same time, not only was the Darknut trying to kill Link outright but it would also at times grab Link and dive towards the spinning fan in the hopes of trying to kill him that way. Everything it did, Link struggled to break-free just in time.

Eventually, Link realized that he couldn't break the Darknut's armor. It was just too tough to break off. But what he could do was disarm the Darknut of its' weapons. And that's what he did. By slashing at the back of both the Darknuts' hands, he made it drop both its maces. The maces fell into the fan, damaging it and causing it to spin faster creating a more powerful updraft.

In response, the Winged Darknut drew a large claymore from the scabbard on its back and attacked Link with even more aggression. But this time, the advantage went to Link. The Darknut's claymore, while it didn't make it slower, it did cut its arm mobility in half and Link had an easier time disarming it a second time. When the claymore fell into the giant fan, it damaged it even more creating and even more powerful updraft. The updraft caused Link, Alel, and the Winged Darknut to ascend higher in the wind tunnel but suddenly...

_"L..Link! Look!'_

Link looked up and saw the ceiling. But it wasn't an ordinary ceiling...it was a spiked ceiling and Link and Alel were headed right for it!

Thinking quickly, Link glided over to the Darknut and grabbed it by its wings and positioned its body to face the spikes. When the reached the ceiling, the spikes stabbed the Darknut's body, killing it instantly.

Suddenly, the giant fan spun so fast that it spun completely out of control causing it to breakdown. The fan blades fell away into the dark abyss below it. Link was holding on to the spikes on the ceiling but he lost his grip and was falling fast towards the dark abyss when the symbol of the Forest flashed below him telling Link to play the Minuet of Forest like before.

As he played the Ocarina of Time, green flames suddenly blasted up from the abyss through the symbol and engulfed Link and Alel dragging them up the wind tunnel and blasting through the spiked ceiling. Link and Alel continued to ascend until the emerged onto a platform at the top of the Palace of Winds.

All they could see around them were storm clouds and bolts of lightning and giant spires. The winds were colossal and almost blew Link and Alel away.

_"Huh...what's that...?"_Alel spotted a strange figured standing on top of the largest spire. Suddenly, the spire disappeared in a large cyclone of air and reappeared in front of Link and Alel. The figure barely towered over Link, was cloaked entirely in dark purple and red and wore a large golden crown.

The figure then opened up it's cloak and revealed a large peculiar eye that somehow looked familiar to Link. Then the figure spoke.

_"Welcome to my Palace."_

It was then that Alel realized who it was...

_"The...The Wind Mage...!_

Vaati!"


End file.
